Some Hearts
by VampiressBeauty20
Summary: Flora is a mermaid who sacrifices everything in order to be with Helia, a human prince that she rescues from nearly downing and falls in love with him, as he does with her. Even though they're both from different worlds, they're willing to whatever it takes to be together, no matter what the cost. FxH, BxS, SxB, TxT, LxN, and MxR.
1. Prologue

Authoress Notes: This idea was stuck in my head for the longest time, and someone requested it, so here we go. It's slightly based off the orignal story by Hans Christian Anderson, but with a couple twists and turns. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowing, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

Prologue

_Mermaids are mythical creatures that only exist in fairytales and myths. A kiss from a mermaid or merman is the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded, the love between them never fades. Legends of these creatures have been told in many different kinds of stories passed down from generation to generation. Some say that they are sirens of the sea, with beautiful singing voices, that not any form of eartly music can imitate it. A real sailor might tell you differently. Men have searched endlessly for these amazing creatures, but not so many have succceded._

_Legend says that a kiss from a mermaid or merman has the ability to grant any wish that a person desires front the heart. Anything they can imagine from love, riches, glory, and power, you name it. But they must not be wicked or greedy, because a sea creature knows if they are pure of heart or not. Mostly by looking into a mortal's eyes, they can really feel from the inside if they are truly worth of such a gift. Mermaids and merman appear in countless cultural mythologies, each story explaining and expressing their abilities differently from the other. _

_Some sailors may tell you that they are cruel sirens that love to lure men to their watery graves, but that is far from the truth. A real sailor one that has sailed the seven seas and experinced many different things would tell the tale in a much different way. These creatures are the only ones who can walk in both worlds,the sunny, warm land of mortals above and the cool, murky depths of ocean below. Most of them prefer to remain discreet, far from the prying eyes of manbut there was one young mermaid who in particular who all desired something different._

_Merpeople have a very unique ability. That power lies in their kiss, the most powerful force in this and any other world. If someone is kissed by a mermaid or merman they are bound with an unbreakable tie of eternal love. No matter how hard they try, they cannot escape the feeling. It never fades for the mermaid or merman just as it never fades for the person they kissed. Below the dark crystal waters, there was a kingdom called Domino, where a very wise and gentle king and queen ruled peacefully. _

_The story goes according to the books that both of them were very kind and gentle to their people, and the merpeople there prospered and lived happily for many years under the rule of the king and queen and their young son Oritel. But tradgey soon struck, a great storm surged upon the kingdom which killed Oritel's parents. Heartbroken and devastated, believing he lost everything, he stabbed himself w ith his father's sword swimming to the surface to die. As he lay dying in the waters, a young woman named Miram was walking along the beach when she found him there. She breathed oxygen into his lungs, trying with all her might to revive him..and thus cast the spell of love in both of their hearts. _

_Although, the spell truly had little to do with their newfound feelings...for this was one of the very rare cases of love at first sight. In return for her kindness, he was able to grant her one wish. Miram agreed to become a mermaid, and join Oritel. They were soon married, and in the spring of that year, Miram gave birth to a daughter named Daphne. The both of them were overjoyed, and soon after another daughter was born and they named her Bloom. The ancestral witches living in the Great Obvilion had been searching for the DragonFire, which they spent centuries tracing back to Domino. _

_They attacked the great city, along with an army of humans under their spell, in hopes of aquriing the power for themselves to destroy the Company of Light and control both worlds. In the aftermath, Daphne was killed and the king and queen were devastated, and a law was made in which contact between humans and was forbidden, in the undersea realms of Domino and the many other realms of the Magic Dimeson. But fate had a different destiny in mind for Flora and her friends, and that's where our story begins..._

_A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Delete? Let me know, and no flames please!_

_VB20 _


	2. The Beginning

Authoress Notes: Sorry for the lateness, things have been really crazy/agonzing for me especially. The way I'm going to do this story is from a few flashback points and then moving deepest apologies for not updating sooner. I started college a couple weeks ago and to be honest I'm still trying to get the hang of everything again ^_^ Thank you guys so much for all of the love. I appreciate every single one of the. Beware major FLUFF ahead ;) Anywhoodles, unto the review replies:

**Floralove2: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, I love your pename it's awesome :)**

**foreverflora16: Thanks XD I know, here's the next chapter. Please don't kill me! *Hides behind a desk***

**florahelialover: Thank you :) sorry for the long wait. I promise to update sooner.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**michelle loves you: Thanks so much ^_^ I watched both versions of the show to make sure I had it right.**

**Daisy54154: Thank you, and the update wait won't be too long. **

**8melody23: Thanks ^_^ Sorry about the long wait, I take forever and school is keeping me busy.**

**Amy47101: Thank you, Really? I'm glad you were looking for one, and stumbled across mine :D**

**Sparklingbloom: Thanks, I'm glad you're along for the ride. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowing, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

Chapter One: The Beginning

Something just didn't seem right.

This prison was like an inescapable pit of darkness and despair.

All night she tossed and turned, not able to sleep. It was like a final nail in a coffin, the image was still vivid in her mind. The dark embrace of slumber was calling for her, and she was more than willing to step into it's willing arms but to no avail. The sea outside stretched out like a sea of pure obsidian, seeming to melt into the ebony blackness.

Those dark blue eyes haunted her still to this day, burning into sea green. His kisses were like a shot of pure esctacy. Flora stared absently minded at the ceiling of her room memories of him playing inside her promised him that she would come back, with all of her might. He promised her he would find her, no matter how far she was willing to go risk their love. She could feel her heart pounding from inside her chest.

She'd never given much thought to how it all would start, but rescuing Helia from that storm was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Even though mermaids and humans were forbidden by their laws to be together, but the second she looked into his eyes, she knew he was the one for her. Looking out the window, she knew she had to act or else her dreams would never come true.

Flashback:

_I breathed in huge amounts of air, my small lithe body shivering from the cold water, sometimes the ocean had a serious way of freezing me to death. My dark green eyes turned towards the now awake human man. 'Oh no, he's waking up, what am I going to do?' The mermaid's heart once again skipped a beat, as Helia slowly opened his dark blue eyes breathing in the fresh cool air. His vision slowly came into focus, as he came face to face with her for the very first time. His azure eyes met a beautiful pair of dark green eyes._

_"Where am I?" the prince wondered, as he slowly sat up, the bright sunlight shone in his eyes. "You're safe and sound," a soft gentle voice responded. His blue eyes adjusted to see a figure sitting just a few feet away from him. It was a mermaid, she had long light brown hair with a couple hints of golden streaks, tan skin the color of a hazel leaf turning bronze, dark green eyes hidden behind thick dark lashes, and a friendly smile. He was even more amazed by her tail which was a very dark pink color, the scales glittered in the sunlight, the ending fins a light pink color. _

_The mermaid flopped down on the soft sand unto my back exhausted. "Are you all right?" I said to him, fingers touching the smooth sand on the beach which felt nice to the touch through my fingers. Helia smiled gently, running his fingers through his dark blue hair, "Yes I'm fine, you were the one who saved me weren't you?" he asked. I nodded, a light pink blush forming on my face, "I know you may be frightened and scared but I mean you no harm," he assured ,as his fingers gently ran through her brown hair, which hung loosely about her shoulders. _

_I looked into his gorgeous eyes and felt myself getting lost into them, my cheeks were burning, I smiled, "I'm not afraid I've just never been this close to a human before," I said lowering my eyes toward the ground,as my face burned a deep cherry red,before he spoke, "I'm glad to know your not frightened, I've never seen a creature so beautiful like you in my whole life," he said, before taking my hand into his, and pressing his lips gently against my skin. Which caused my heart to beat even faster. _

_I instantly blushed red as a tomato but moved closer to him, dark green eyes sparkling. Helia looked into her green eyes a desire arising inside his orbs of azure A look of hunger and want, a hunger for her love and her soul. His eyes slowly closed as his lips brushed against hers, he lifted her chin and brought her closer_. _Helia smiled and we shared a passionate kiss, melding as close as possible to each other. He wound his arms around my waist, running his hands up and down the graceful contours of my back. I felt myself getting lost in a wave of passion. His lips tasted like rich, sweet chocolate, every bite was so tempting. I felt his tongue slowly sliding across my lips, before I opened my mouth to let him in. _

_Our tongues caressed each others mouths, as the heat between us became even more intense. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, as we continued to kiss. His hands ran down my arms, before he felt his heart beating even harder. His lips slowly traced the outside of my neck, as he planted hot kisses on my collarbone. I threw back my head, moaning at the pleasure he was giving me._

_I wanted to lose myself in that moment, as I felt myself giving into what we both wanted most: each other._

End of Flashback

Helia wanted to be with her more than anything, and the last few months they had spent together had been so amazing. Her heart wasn't going to lie, neither was his. Falling in love with a mermaid was the last thing he ever expected to happen, but fate brought them together for a reason. A dark red rose rested in his pale palm, as the waves crashed upon the silent beach. Flora was the girl of his dreams, everything that he had ever wanted. The only problem that was seperating them from being together: she wasn't human.

She told him there was way, but it would require her to make the greatest sacfrice of all...

_A/N: I know cliffhangers, they're evil. Hope you enjoyed until next time, which will be soon. _

_VB20_


	3. Mysterious Fathoms Below

Authoress Notes: Hi there, writing this next chapter wasn't too hard. I used some snippets from another story that I have on here. But writing this took forever, but it was worth it. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they all mean so much. College and homework are still driving me crazy, but I promise to update you guys so much for all of the love. I appreciate every single one of them.

**Foreverflora16: Thanks :) I've heard those two songs before, they're awesome. A mermaid song would be awesomeness. **

**florahelialover: Thank you :) Sorry it took so long for the update, I'm sooo slow sometimes. I'm glad you liked it. **

**floralove2: Thank you ^_^ Well you don't have to wait any longer. **

**Linpheaflower: Thank you :) You're welcome, I kinda was like Okay there needs to be one story like that in here XD. **

**winxstella99: Thank you :) Really? It's my favorite movie ever, that's how the idea for this. **

**shadowrider89: Thank you ^_^ I loved the idea you came up with, and I will work on writing the fic for you. It's not a problem. **

**NadeshikoLove1224: Thank you so much :) The backstory was my friend's idea, she helped me come up with it. I have a tendecy of doing that. **

**CreationImagintion: Thank you ^_^ **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :) OMG really? I had no idea lol. I'm glad!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowing, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

The warm rays of sunlight slowly stretched over Magix, as it rose in the early morning hours of dawn, lighting up the world from the previous dark of night. Every trace of darkness began to vanish, replaced by the light of the warm and gentle sun. Magix happened to be one of the most prosperous kingdoms, the city bustling with crowds of people in the busy streets. It was just one many of the different realms throughout the Magical Dimension that existed. There were many other realms as well including Solaria, a planet which represented the sun and the moon, Linphea a realm which was also known as the nature realm, Detroit, a place where technology and knowledge ruled, Melody a planet where music flowed freely and endlessly, and Andros a water planet where many mermaids and other creatures flourished and lived happily.

But the very center of the realms was a place called Domino, which was in the underwater realms. Not many humans knew about the sea creatures that existed below the ocean waters. The underwater kingdom was simply a magical place very bright near the surface, shimmering with the golden rays of sunlight shining through, and slightly darker near the ocean floor. Fish darted in and out of their homes, some round and colorful, others thin and sleekly scaled in silver or white. Every so often, a shark or dolphin fishing for its next meal would glide through, but there was no disturbance in the peace other than that.

Domino was a beautiful, glorious watery kingdom, built with architecture of the most careful and upmost beauty. Houses both large and small in size alined the sandy landscape, some of them made of different kinds of coral. Colors ranged from white to the darkest shade of lavender. The coral on some of them had been neatly smoothed out and arranged into various designs with open windows to let in the view. Market stalls of all sizes lined the streets, selling countless goods, from medicinal sea plants to elegant shell realm enjoyed a long period of prosperity, happiness and peace.

The castle awe-inspiring all in itself, it's surrounding walls made of the purest lavender coral. Two large marble gates sat at the entrance, but were open always. the peaceful king Ortiel believing that his people should feel welcome whenever they needed to consult him. The palace was a beautiful structure, in the shape of a flower vase, violet and light lavender colors deeply enriched the many pillars surrounding it. Light violet shimmered inside the walls and also two large gates led to the end of a pillared courtyard rested the large doors that entered into the palace grounds.

Mermaids and merman were bustling in the streets, many of them enjoying the peaceful morning. The sunlight shone through the crystal clear waters gently resting upon the beautiful ocean floor. It was yet another beautiful morning in the city, for a very special occasion was going to take place in less than a few days. The long awaited sixteenth birthday of Crowned Princess. It was said in Domino that when merman or mermaid turned sixteen, they have offically come of age and are ready to enter also symbolized their very first visit to the world above. For a prince or a princess this meant that they could finally see the human world with their own eyes.

Contact between humans and mer-people were forbidden, because of a war that erupted between the ancient acenstral witches who invaded Domino almost a century ago searching for a long lost power called the Dragon Fire, which they had spent centuries tracing it's last remain pieces back to the attacked the great city, along with an army of humans under their spell, in hopes of aquriing the power for themselves to destroy the Company of Light and control both worlds. In the aftermath, Daphne was killed and the king and queen were devastated, and a law was made in which contact between humans and was forbidden, in the undersea realms of Domino and the many other realms of the Magic Dimension.

A young mermaid with long blonde hair was busy hanging various colors of seaweed along the golden gates along with a couple pink and orange lanterns burning with a soft yellow light. These were to welcome the many guests into the palace for the celebration taking place the very next night. She had brown eyes and a friendly smile, her tail was a beautiful golden sunset color, stripes shaped like a ziz-zag design decorated her tail,shimmering delicate golden scales brought out her golden hair and brown eyes. Her fins were a light golden color. Every merman or mermaid's tail was designed differently, it was decided at birth what it would be.

"Hey Stella, where do you think I should hang these?" a gentle voice asked from behind the young mermaid. Stella looked up from her decorating to see another mermaid with long dark brown curly hair and dark blue eyes swimming towards her. Her skin was a mocha brown color Her tail was a light green color, with shimmering scales of green. The ends fanned like a lily.

The Solarian princess thought for a moment, she was holding a string of blue cornflowers in her hands. She smiled, "I think you should hang it over there, Bloom will love it," she gestured towards the marble wall which was all ready decorated with lilac and jasmine flowers. Layla nodded, "It definetly goes with the design," she said before carefully concentrating.A light pink liquid called Morphix slowly began to form from the center of her palm as she stuck it to the sides of the strings to make sure it was secure, she hung the string before turning back to her friend. "Have you seen Bloom, Flora, Tenca, or Musa?" she wondered.

Stella shook her head, "No I haven't seen them all morning," she said. Layla sighed, "I hope those four aren't in any sort of trouble. You know how Ortiel feels about those sunken ships. He doesn't want to see any of us including his daughter get hurt," she continued. Stella knew how Layla felt, Bloom happened to be the crown princess of Domino and her father was slightly overproctective. It made her realize her own parents concerns over her own safety sometimes.

"I know Layla, but you know how they love finding things from the world above," she said.

"I can't believe she's finally coming of age, it seems only like yesterday she was a mer-girl. I remember my first visit to the human world, it was amazing."

All of a sudden, a pixie with shoulder length dark violet hair, green eyes, and a nervous expression on her face came flying out of the palace gates. Her wings were a light green color, and she wore a light pink dress with violet dots. A dark green flower barette rested in her hair.

"What is Lockette doing here? Isn't she always with Bloom?" Layla wondered. Another pixie with long light golden hair wearing a light green tank top, a light green skirt, and light green boots followed closely behind the nervously scared fairy.

Stella raised an eyebrow, "Chatta? I thought she and Flora went out to pick some flowers for the ballroom," she said scratching her head in utter confusion. The pixies saw the mermaids and immediately swam over to them. "What's the matter Lockette?" Stella asked the nervous jittery pixie.

"Have you girls seen Flora and Bloom? We haven't been able to find them all morning!" the fairy repiled. "No we haven't seen them, did you look all over the palace?" Layla asked. Chatta nodded, "They're not inside or in the palace grounds, something's not right," she said crossing her small arms. Stella thought for a quick moment before her eyes brightened, "Bloom told me and Flora were going to explore the graveyard of ships!" she blurted out, not realizing what she had said.

The expression on Layla's face went from happy to worried, "I'll go find them Stella, you finish the decorations, this is very bad!" The mermaid nodded, "Bring them back safe, the graveyard's dangerous!" she called to her friend. With that Layla swam off with two pixies following her.

"For the last time Saladin, _she's not the one_!" Helia growled, as he paced back and forth along the throne room. Saladin sighed, he knew this wasn't going to end well. The last few weeks had been so frusterating especially for him and his nephew, who was supposed to be getting married due an attack from the Trix and the ancestries on the kingdom of Magix. "I know this hasn't been easy on you Helia, but due to the surrounding curcumstances and the law you must choose bride from the princesses of the surrounding kingdoms, so must your friends."

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu hadn't taken the news as well from the headmaster of Red Fountain all of their parents only wanted what was best for their children. To have their futures secured just in case something happened to them. "You must all choose a bride, the five princesses from Magix were the last eligible women in the kingdom," he continued.

Sky shook his head, "To the hell with eligbity Saladin," he said running his finger through his blonde hair. Brandon put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I understand your pain buddy, I'm refusing to go through this too," he winked.

Riven scowled, he didn't like the idea of some arranged marriage to a complete stranger."It's ridiculous, I'm not buying any of this nonsense," he agreed, as his hands curled into fists. Timmy just rolled his eyes, he also wasn't in the mood for any of the drama either. Nabu crossed his arms, he wasn't getting involved. Love was supposed to find them when the time was right, not be forced to into an agreement to someone they didn't know. They all walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Each of them knew what they wanted in a girl, Sky wanted someone who understood him, the hardships of being a prince and having to deal with royal duties, Brandon wanted someone who would make him laugh and have an awesome sense of humor, Riven wanted a girl who liked the bad-boy type and loved music, Timmy had in mind a girl who was into technology and computers like he was, Nabu wanted a girl who loved to surf in the waves and loved water, and Helia wanted someone who loved nature and art.

Little did they know, destiny was all ready in motion...

_A/N: The next chapter will come soon, my weekend is going to be busy, but next week shouldn't be too crazy, and I hope you guys enjoyed. _

_VB20 _


	4. Graveyards and Treasure

Authoress Notes: I promised another chapter, and this one finally features Flora and Bloom. The other's won't appear until the next one. College is still keeping me busy for the most part, but I promise that I will update sooner. I used some snippets from another story that I have on here again, mostly because it gave me alot of insipration and helps me out. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, The amount of love you guys have given me is sooo amazing.

**foreverflora16: Thanks :) I know it takes me forever, but school is driving me up the wall -_-**

**shadowrider69: Thanks ^_^ I'll definetly consider that, it would an awesome plot twist ;)**

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah, school is keeping me really busy these days. **

**floralove2: Thanks :) I won't leave you hanging XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks ;) It's a light green color, I'm not sure who yet, but I'll figure it out. **

**florahelialover: Thanks :D They did, it was actually a flashback scene to when she met him. **

**Limpheaflower: Thanks ^_^ I will update sooner. **

**Selena194536: Thanks :) I'm glad you like it. **

**lawliness: Thanks ^_^ I have a habit of doing that with words sometimes. Yes I will. **

**totswinx101: Thanks :) I will! **

**Shiningsunray: Thanks ^_^ Update ASAP on the way! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowing, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

_'Where in the world can those two mermaids be? The graveyard of ships is completely dangerous enough and if Ortiel catches them there then we're all dead meat,' _Layla's thoughts were somewhat restless as she swam along the strong ocean current. The ocean was strangely calm and peaceful that morning, her dark ocean eyes looked around nervously for her friends. Bloom and Flora were known to sneak off without telling anyone where they were going.

Lockette and Chatta followed closely behind her, the small pixie's blue eyes stayed on the lookout for the princesses. The graveyard of ships happened to be one of the most dangerous places in Domino. Sharks and other creatures of darkness were rumored to roam there both day and night looking for their next meal. The small fairies quickly swam in and out of a few caves along the way, Lockette's wings beating in complete frustration. Layla knew she couldn't being without Bloom for a second. The two were practically inseparable.

"I swear if she got eaten or something, I will never forgive myself!" Lockette cried, as Chatta patted her on the back. Layla sighed, as she continued her anxious swim, until she reached the place in which she was looking for. It was a beautiful underwater chasm, filled with towering columns of green, red, and blue coral plus oddly shaped stones. The dark gray stones leaned upon one another a few of them carved and chiseled with large openings that led to various different oceanic passageways. Multicolored fish of various shapes and sizes swam by, entering the tiny holes that most creatures of the ocean couldn't inch or crawl through.

What no mermaid or merman or anyone knew about this place expect for Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and herself was that it was the sight of Flora's secret hideaway. "The Treasure Grotto," she had nicknamed it, was an underwater cave that was constructed of lighter stones. A large boulder rested right in the front of the entrance concealing it from anyone's view. She had craved a flower on the front so that they would know where it was and to mostly set it apart from the other structures.

Layla's blue eyes darted nervously over her friend's secret hangout where they all had spent many afternoons laughing and talking. The light from the sun shone through the clear crystal water, creating tiny sparkles on the stone. Lockette and Chatta easily managed to weave in and out of the seaweed clumps desperately looking for their bonded mermaids, but they were no where to be found. "Lockette, Chatta I'll swim over to the grotto to see if they're there, you guys watch for sharks," the mermaid called to them.

"Be careful Layla, we'll be right behind you," Chatta replied, as the two pixies continued to look around the seaweed. Layla gave them both a reassuring smile, before she swam over towards the grotto. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface, until they reached the flower symbol. Grunting, she quickly pulled back the large stone backward just enough so that she could squeeze her curvy figure inside.

Light shone through the small opening at the top of the small cave, dimly illuminating the strange and unique objects within. They all happened to be Flora's collection of pointy objects, shiny bobbles, and grotesque things sat all around on their stony shelves, a few of them sparkling in the underwater light but she didn't see either Bloom or her inside. The young mermaid breathed a sigh of defeat, before she quickly swam out of there and closed the door behind her. Only she and her friends knew about it, and did everything they could to protect it's secrecy.

"Did you find them?" Chatta asked, as the two fairies caught with her. She shook her head, as she beat her green tail rapidly, increasing her speed through the water, "The only other place they would have decided to go is the graveyard, and we need to get to there as fast as possible," she replied. "I hope they weren't eaten, because those sharks would have had one satisfying tasty snack," Lockette said.

The path to the graveyard proved long and it was terrifying. They swam past volcanoes, boiling whirlpools, and these strange eels that glowed different colors in all of the murky darkness. The whirlpools threatened to suck Layla and the fairies into a place where nightmares were born. All around them was a disgusting wasteland, that seemed to drag on forever. Skeletons of drowned sailors stood out in the darkness, half buried in the dark yellow sand.

Ahead loomed a large collection of sunken ships from many centuries. Many of them torn apart by violent storms ravaging the human world. A strange dark purple haze clouded the graveyard, making it eerie and scarier. Not even a trace of sunlight could penetrate the shadowy land. The princess squeezed through the rotting boards of a century old ship, grunting as she pulled herself free. The entire ship creaked, sounding eerily loud in the almost tangible silence of the graveyard of vessels. The place seemed to radiate with an essence of darkness and oppression that was all its own. The waters were freezing cold here and Layla found herself swimming harder.

The young princess squinted, trying to see through the shadowed waters. Her swimming slowed, not just because she was nervous, but because the water actually felt heavier here. She wondered if that was just her imagination...or if this place really was as dark and dangerous as in all the horror stories old mer-folk liked to be told. Finally, the mermaid's ocean eyes adjusted to the dim atmosphere, and she immediately wished they hadn't. Gazing around and the dusky ocean floor,she saw skeletons of every kind. Fish,sharks,human, and of their remains were present, along with the gangly shells of smaller ships. One of the human skeletons was grasping onto the side of a small ship, it's long, gangly fingers rigid with desperation, as if it were trying to escape from something.

"Hey Flora look at this!" Bloom's excited voice suddenly snapped the mermaid out of her thoughts. Flora beamed looking around the creepy/dismal graveyard, this place compared to the palace was ten times more scary and exciting than the peaceful walls of the palace. Her hair was a light brown color with tints of golden highlights, dark green eyes gleamed brightly behind thick black lashes. Her tail was a dark pink color, shimmering scales of light pink gleamed, and the ending fins were a light pink. Over her tan arm she carried a dark brown sack. Bloom had long orange red hair, her eyes were the same shade of blue as her mother's. Her tail was a beautiful light blue color, shimmering scales of a deep azure gleamed, and the ends were a dark blue. She loved exploring and finding just as much as her friend did about human beings.

Beating her tail, the princess led her friend into a large, sunken vessel. The wood was an eerie grey color from the unexplained green lighting of this place and covered with scratches and splinters. With heightening excitement, the two royals squeezed through a side porthole and gracefully swam into the ship. Bloom smiled as her blue eyes flicked over the remains of the crumbling ship. There happened to be several human skeletons lying on the deck, barnacle-encrusted bones still clutched in their bony fingers. There was a wooden chest toppled over among the bones, its contents spilling out onto the oak wood. There were golden coins, priceless pendants, and glittering jewels. Upon further investigation, the young mermaids both noticed that one of the skeletons had a blade sticking out of his own chest. A blade that belonged to one of his bony companions.

"Wow, look at all this, we totally hit the jackpot!" she giggled, slowly digging into the chest and pulling out a strand of pearls. Flora's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful necklace, "That looks so beautiful on you,"she said as Bloom modeled the necklace. The mermaid searched for a few seconds more and uncovered a gorgeous golden jeweled rose flower. She smiled, "This is so totally you," pressing it into her friend's palm. "I'll cherish it forever," she said, slowly placing it into the bag. Her green eyes widened. "Really?" she swam over to look at the treasure. "Wow...I think you're right, Bloom,"The girl beat her tail and began gathering up the abandoned treasure, placing it into her sack with great enthusiasm. They had truly hit a goldmine in this little expedition.

"We've better get back or we'll be late for the party." "Okay..." she started and swished her tail to follow. Then she froze. "Hold on Flora," she said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small silver thing resting upon one of the broken barrels. She swam over towards it, upon further inspection she found that it was silver shaped and pointed at the end with a soft touch. The princess came forward, narrowing her green eyes to see the object in her friend's hands. "What exactly is this?" Bloom asked. Flora reached for it, cautiously, and took it between her long pale fingers.

She studied it for a moment, before noticing something carved into the side, "Helia, who's Helia?" she asked. Bloom shrugged, "I don't know, maybe Tenca will know who it belongs too," her eyes slowly wandered towards two crates that were neatly arranged along where they had found the chest full of jewels. She swam over towards them, gently digging through the straw to revealing hundred's of tiny alabaster jars. Uncorking one instantly there was the wonderful scent of almond oil. "We should totally take these with us," she said before tossing the stuff into Flora's bag.

"Man," Flora said rubbing her hands over her arms, "This place is really starting to creep me out," she mummered.

Bloom nodded and swam forward, her pierceing eyes taking everything in. The area around them was full of nothing but darkness, Glowing, silvery jellyfish weaved in and out of the boulders, along with some strange dark green eels whose eyes gleamed a sinister black. The water was obsidian here as some sort of black cloud blocked out all sun from the surface.

Looking around this strange and perlious place, It was something she was not use to feeling. Worry...anxiety... the princess reached over and took Flora's arm. She looked at her, confusion plain on her pretty face."What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Something does not feel right..." her friend murmured, her blue eyes narrowing as a orange flame began to burn in her hand. Bloom stopped for a moment as she paused to listen to a sound that seemed to be approaching from far away.

"W-What was that? Did you hear something?" Flora asked suddenly, her green eyes widening with fear. Bloom rolled her eyes, "Flora will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." She resumed to rearranging the stuff inside her friend's bag.

It was then out of the murky waters, a dark shape began to form out of the darkness, as it got closer and closer. It was a horrible large shape, with a sharp fin upon it's head..All of a sudden, the glass in the window of the ship shattered into a million pieces. It was a large monster shark it's tail was a dark blue, the end fins jagged and ripped in some places. When he smiled, he revealed a mouth full of sharp, pincer-like teeth that reminded them of an insect.

"AHHHHHH! Shark we're gonna die!"

_A/N: I wasn't entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but I promise things will get better. The next one will be up in a couple days. I hope you guys enjoyed. _

_VB20 _


	5. Trix Tricks

Authoress Notes: Finally I finished this chapter and it took forever. The other mermaids will appear along with the Witches and Bloom's father. I've been sooo busy with school and it's finally over. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, The amount of love you guys have given me is sooo amazing and it keeps me going still after almost a long time of not updating XD.

**MidnightinParis21: Thanks :) I'm glad you like, this took eternity for me to finish.**

**florahelialover: Thanks ;) Yes it is before she met him, the one chapter was a flashback.**

**Shiningsunray: Thanks ^_^ **

**shadowrider69: Thanks ;) Well here's another! **

**Angel: Thanks :) I'm glad you love it.**

**Guest: Thanks ^_^ Yeah it took a long time lol.**

**Sparkling Bloom: Thanks :) It was a flashback scene I decided to throw in and at the beginning was another part which will come later ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowning, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

Amore smiled gently as she decorated the throne room with a bunch of different colored flowers, Piff and Digit were arranging the ballroom with various types of foods and drinks for the celebration. It was a gloriously decorated place, walled by the same golden and pearl coral that composed the outer walls, only these walls were covered in elegantly painted murals.

Illustrated in upbeat shades of red, green, and blue, they depicted the greatest warriors, kings, and heroes of Domino. The righteous men and women fought with shining swords and armor against the dark beings drawn in blacks and sinister grays. These included Atlantis most feared sorcerers and dictators, all of them meeting the same downfall at the hands of the heroes...all except one. Three sinister looking shadows lurking in the darkness. They were the ancient ancestries, locked away forever in the Great Oblivion.

A shudder ran through the pixie of love, as she turned her gaze towards the ground. Her large blue eyes had widened in fear and distress, The ocean floor in the palace had been covered with a solid, pretty layer of mother of pearl. The restless teen and her friends were constantly getting into trouble, often making others too fed up to deal with them. But Amore and the other pixies did not mind chasing after them she glanced at the throne and the king who sat proudly upon it. Bloom's father Oritel was a kind, just, peace-loving man. He had dark brown hair and easy-going eyes, a tail of dark yellow and orange suited him well. His wife Miriam was outside with the Silkies decorating.

The pixie braced her hand on the golden coral wall, her shoulders heaving with panic. The pang was stronger now, begging her to come to Bloom's aid. "Princesses" her blue eyes flew open. The girl was in trouble."Bloom?" Oritiel spoke. His voice was filled with worry. "Is there a problem with my daughter? Is she all right?" he pressed. "Yes, she and the girls are in trouble, I must go to them." Digit and Piff nodded, "We'll go with you!"

The kings eyes suddenly grew wide with deep concern, "If they are in trouble find them at once and bring them back here safely," he said. The pixies nodded, "Yes your highness, I will make sure both the princesses are safe."She bowed slightly before closing her eyes and concentrating. A pink void suddenly surrounded them, before they disappeared.

"Come on Flora let's get out of here!" Bloom cried as she grabbed her friend's hand, clasping it into her own. Flora's green eyes widened in fear, but she nodded. The frightened mermaids swam up towards the ceiling of the room, both of their hearts racing. The shark continued to chase them, he surely didn't want to pass up on a two course dish, he was hungry and was looking for its next meal. Without paying attention, he crashed into the rotting wood. Bloom and Flora took off swimming in the opposite direction towards the wall, the orange haired mermaid used her tail to push a dark brown barrel into the shark's sharp teeth but it was no use, it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"This way!" the light brown-haired mermaid called to Bloom, who turned around to see her swimming towards the porthole where they had entered from. Her heart was racing at a million miles an hour as she swam towards the tiny hole. Flora used all of her strength to push her body through it, while the crown princess followed close behind, the brown sack she had on her arm tied into a knot so that it wouldn't fall off again. The dark murky waters were still and silent now and calm, as they swam out of the creepy ship.

The mermaids both cheered and high-fived each other, "Phew we managed to get away from it," the mermaid from Limphea said."You got that right, I bet he's fish food now," Bloom replied before her smile faded. "What's wrong?" Flora asked in a concerned tone. "Something does not feel right..." her friend murmured, her ocean eyes narrowing with suspicion. Flora rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Bloom..don't turn into a flounder on me now..."

"I am serious, Bloom shot back, sounding a little harsh in her nervousness. "I think we should go..."

"Go?" an unfamiliar voice cackled, making both of them jump. It was a horrible, foreboding voice that had an icy cold tone to it. "I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that you little dweebs!" it said with glee. From the shadows three female figures emerged, the one that spoke had long white grayish hair that was tied back into a ponytail, her skin was a light ivory color, light blue ocean eyes glistening with a mischievous that they both couldn't understand or make out, and the lower part of her body ended in a bunch of dark blue slimy tentacles, like that of a squid of octopus, a bunch of circle tattoo's with a light blue on the outside and dark blue designs covered her back. Another had long dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders,ending a little past her ankles, light blonde bangs hung on both sides of her face, she had the same tentacles as the first female but her's were a dark violet shade, without the circle tattoos, just a silver and purple design running along the edges of her jagged back fins. The last one had a strange fluff like hairdo with white bangs and her's were a grayish purple color.

Flora tensed and Bloom narrowed her ocean eyes into slits as she stared down the witches were unfamiliar and far too sinister-looking to have come from her father's city. That meant that they must have come from the dark part of the kingdom, the place inhabited by scoundrels and sorcerers of dark magic."Let's go Flora, Bloom said, trying to make her voice project the anger and hostility she felt toward these three. A cruel grin twisted the witches face, "I'm afraid that you two aren't going anywhere... until we destroy you orders from Tritannus," she said. Her voice was rough and filled with a mocking tone, as she spoke. Stormy and Darcy both laughed as well.

"Oh really Icy?" the princess felt the familiar flicker of her Dragon flame slowly build up inside her, she couldn't help it. When danger loomed near both knew they had to be ready. Tritannus happened to be the son of King Neptune and Queen Ligea, and the brother of Tressa and the twin brother of Nereus, and also Layla's cousin. His father was going to choose Nereus to become the crowned prince and the future king and Tritannus, who had been absent from the crowning ceremony, "having made his choice" according to his father. He attempted to assassinate his brother during the ceremony but was defeated by his father who sent him to the prison of Andros, where he no longer would be known as King Neptune's son and officially removing Tritannus' title as prince.

He wanted to ascend the throne and become King to rule the entire world, but needed the powers of the six Selkies, gatekeeper's to enter the infinite ocean and travel to any part of the Magic Dimension and rule the land and sea. The Selkies, small mermaid-like magical creatures that guard the portals connecting the Ocean of Andros to the oceans of all the worlds and realms of the entire magical dimension. They were known like the underwater pixies. They have the ability to open or close the portals that link the Ocean of Andros to the oceans of another world or planet, and there is one gatekeeper for each world. An oil explosion caused Tritannus to absorb the toxins and he became a mutated monster. He was set on his goal of conquering the world, and the three witches had joined him on his conquest to do so.

"Come on ladies, let's take these little goody-goody's down!" Icy snarled. "You got it sister, I'm looking forward to finishing these little mermaids forever," Stormy chimed in. "Me as well shark let's go!" Darcy added. His red eyes were intent on the mermaids in front of him. The shark's tail twitched spasmodically as he prepared to strike. With a light push from Flora, Bloom sailed through the water, and landed on the shark's back. She felt the movement of the water, and he whirled around, shrieking with surprise and defiance. He used his teeth to snap at the space between them, his eyes were bright with fury. "

"Ice Storm!" Icy held up her hand and with a quick flick of her wrist, a shower of sharp ice shards began to rain over the two mermaids. "Look out Bloom!" Flora cried, as they easily swam out of the cold ice's way. Bloom slowly turned around, so that she was facing the ice and sent a fire blast, immediately destroying them. Icy snarled once again before she and Stormy joined their powers to create a circle of darkness and ice, trapping the two mermaids in a dark circle of magic.

The mark was a circle with some sort of star shape in the middle. Blue light shot from the symbol, bathing the entire field in a blinding glare. Bloom through her arm over her eyes in a desperate attempt to shield them from the glow. The force radiating from that spell was incredible, seeming to push them back and pull them in at the same time. When if finally dissipated, the princess slowly opened her ocean eyes and beheld a startling sight. She and Flora were trapped inside the dark murky watery circle.

"May we be of some assistance?"" a couple of familiar voice's asked. A pink void suddenly began to materialize inside of the sealed circle ."W-h-what's happening?" Icy asked. "I don't know but it doesn't look good!" Darcy and Stormy yelled. Bloom and Flora turned to see four other mermaids appear inside the circle. Stella, Tecna, Layla, and Musa appeared beside them.

Stella had brown eyes and a friendly smile, her tail was a beautiful golden sunset color, stripes shaped like a ziz-zag design decorated her tail,shimmering delicate golden scales brought out her golden hair and brown eyes. Her fins were a light golden color. Tecna had chin length light purple hair, ivory skin, friendly hazel eyes, and a light purple and green tail. She had a fascination with technology and gadgets. Musa appeared to be of asian descent with long black hair, dark brown eyes, her tail was a beautiful dark rose-red, the end fins a light pink. She had a beautiful singing voice and loved music.

"Hey girls!" Bloom and Flora smiled. ""Join hands you guys, I need your help, we have to combine our power so that it's strong enough to take them down," the crown princess said to her friends. The glint in her eyes wasn't weakened by the attack that the shark had inflicted upon her and she felt the effects of the poison but that wasn't going to stop them from winning. Musa grinned, "If it involves taking these witches down then count me in," she said. "Me too, I always love seeing these witches lose!" Tecna said.

Bloom's eyes narrowed into slits, "Trust me you guys, we can do this," she promised. They all nodded, Stella placed her hand into her's,"I trust you anyway, come on let's kick this witches and freakish fishy into next week!" she replied with a grin. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Lavender, red, green, pink, yellow,and orange light surrounded their bodies and it pulsed towards the blue eyes narrowed, before an orange flame of light slowly began to surround her body.

Bloom could feel her Dragon Fire coursing through her veins, "Take this you big bully!" she cried, positioning her hands so that her palms were facing upwards. Flora felt the call of nature pulsing in her palms, a flower scent filled the air, as she continued to concentrate. A large red rose formed from her hands, the bulb still closed but it opened blooming with the warm orange light. Stella summoned her sunshine power to form a ray of sparkling sunshine which glistened in the waters, Layla used her morphix to create a pink like substance, Musa called upon all the music of the realms to help her and Tecna sent a blast of green small little boxes at , Darcy, and Stormy screamed in horror as the entire area began to shake and roar with the force of the mermaid's power. Finally, the spell hit them head on and the witches flew backward, slamming against the jagged rocks. It combined into one large ball which blasted the witches into next week.

Bloom stared in stunned silence as did her friends. They all grew tense, tightening her grip on the princess. Stella was sure that she could sense the terrible might of that evil magic and knew that she did not like it one bit. Musa's eyes were wide with shock and she clung to Flora arm tightly. She wasn't surprised that she hadn't let go of the brown sack she'd brought to the graveyard. The girl was holding it to her chest tightly, as if it were a lifeline. "All right! We did it!" Layla said, as they all began to cheer. "Oh yeah we sure showed them girl!" Stella exclaimed, slapping her a high-five, along with Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Bloom. "Come on you guys let's return home," Bloom said. When the mermaids returned to the palace courtyard, they were met by Chatta, Lockette and Piff.

All of a sudden, Chatta and Lockette came swimming towards them. "You're all right!" the little pixie cried, she swam as fast as she could toward her friends, blue eyes beaming with happiness and relief. She threw her arms around Bloom and Flora hugging them both tightly."I thought you guys were doomed!" she cried, not relinquishing her grip on either of them.

Bloom smiled and fondly ruffled her unruly hair while Flora smirked."You did not really think that we were going to let a few graveyard witches get the best of us, did you?" the blue-eyed pixie pulled back and scratched her, a happy smile playing on his lips. "Of course not, your father wants to see you," she said motioning towards the palace doors. "Oh I'm sure he does," Bloom mumbled prepared for his lecture/wrath...

_A/N: Uh-oh, her father is not going to be happy at all. Until next time and I hope you enjoyed :)_

_VB20 _


	6. Sweet Sixteenth and First Sight

Authoress Notes: I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter once again. My schedule is overwhelmingly crazy and I've been extremely busy. School is finally over and I'm no longer going to be attending that university for various reasons. I'm in the process of applying to another school, getting everything set up with that. This took me a couple weeks to write/figure out where I wanted to go with it and my computer crashed AGAIN so I had to re-do the whole entire thing, Flora and Helia will be meeting this chapter, at last!

Thank you guys so much for all of the love, it's soooo wonderful.

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah those three are always up to no good and never learn their lesson XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :) I thought it would be an awesome twist, and he's going to be appearing again soon.**

**florahelialover: Thanks ;) Well here you are, I'm sorry for the lateness again.**

**Angel: Thanks :D Me too XD, he's always getting on my nerves. **

**Guest: Thanks! Yes, and here it is!**

**youdon'tknowme: Thanks :) I've heard of it but I've never watched it to be honest.**

**clouandshadow: Thanks ;) I'm glad you like it. There will be alot more coming.**

**sparklingflora: Thanks ^_^ **

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowing, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

"Oh thank goodness you're safe! Father, Mother, and I were so worried about you!" Daphne's golden eyes were full of both worry and relief as she swam towards her younger sibling. She was the eldest sister and was seen as the most beautiful. She had light-colored orange hair which was done up into a bunch of curls, with two spiral one's hanging around the side of her face, and her form was slender like the other girls, and she had a bright orange tail with golden gleaming scales and light orange fins. She had been killed a long time ago in the battle against the ancient witches but her spirit was allowed to return to the ocean waters, to help protect her family from anymore danger. A golden feathered shaped mask covered her face, while a bunch of silver bangles hung from her wrists and forearms.

"Daphne, I'm fine," Bloom insisted, but her sister still pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "You have no idea how worried all of us were, you could have gotten seriously hurt or injured and you know how Father feels about you sneaking off without anyone knowing. Bloom, you're the crown princess of Domino, do you want what happened to me to happen to you?" the mermaid spirit continued.

The younger mermaid's eyes lowered to the floor as she did say anything, "Come Father wants to see you," her older sister said taking her hand into her's with Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna following close mermaid moved gracefully through the grand hall that led into the throne room. The dark blue and golden coral of the walls made her scales shimmer, as did the few bands of light peeking through skylight windows on the tall ceiling. Their mother Miriam smiled when she met Daphne and Bloom, placing her hands on both their backs and moving them down the hall towards the throne room.

She had the same bright orange hair as her daughter, which was pulled back into a large oval shape behind her head,tendrils falling down from a large, ornate up-do surrounded by a strand of beads and a 3-pointed crown. Her skin was a light ivory color, and her eyes were a pretty green color. Her tail was a light green color with purple circular designs along the fins, and her end fins were a dark shade of emerald. She said nothing else to her daughter,because the rest was rather self-explanatory. There was no use in denying the storm of a lecture that would inevitably follow upon meeting their father who was her husband.

After a few minutes of silent swimming, the princess and her family arrived at the throne room. Bloom straightened up her body, so that her shoulders weren't slouching and she was silently praying that Oritel wouldn't go completely ballistic on her. The room was a golden and tan color, but it was very shiny and could get very bright from the sun's rays. Bloom didn't like it one bit, the relentless glint gave her a headache whenever she had to stay in there for too long...but the building was an ancient, historical building of Domino so they were forbidden from redesigning it.

An older merman was floating around in the corner, his light brown eyes looking over a scroll. He had long white hair and a white beard that went past his shoulders, a red and dark blue strong-looking tail that suited his well-built frame which had a few golden armbands and bracelets upon his arms. He glanced up for a moment and smiled when he saw Bloom and the others enter. Hagen was a trusted friend of her parents and the master builder of indestructible swords. He gestured towards the throne where her father, and it was a look that she knew all too well.

Oritel sat upon the throne, his dark eyes looking over his daughter's who had appeared along with her friends before him. Miriam swam towards his side. If one did not know him well, it would seem that he was asleep...but the agitated swishing of his red and black tail told the princess and her sister otherwise. He was waiting for them to approach him. Daphne shared a look with her sister and Bloom saw the same determination/ anticipation in her eyes that she felt.

She placed her hands on her hips and arched a single eyebrow at her, an obvious refusal to go forward. Bloom crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her blue eyes, making it clear that she was not about to take the brunt of the verbal onslaught either. After all, she was the one who had suggested they sneak out to the graveyard in the first place.

Daphne sighed, rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. Realizing what she was proposing, her sister clenched her teeth, held out her own hand, and a game of rock, paper, scissors ensued. Bloom was the princess placed her hand over her lips to stifle a laugh as her sister growled...and slowly swam toward the throne. "Father?" she said quietly, and winced slightly as he opened his eyes. Oritel's gaze seemed to have a strong effect on her, it was as if he could see right through her very soul. She tried her best to crack a smile, but her father did not return the same expression. Instead his brown eyes narrowed, and Bloom slumped her shoulders. .

"How many times have I told you Bloom.." Oritel began, his voice rising with outrage. "...the ship graveyard is perhaps the most dangerous place in this kingdom and you are forbidden to go there!" Bloom took a deep breath as she spoke, "Father I" she began but her father waved a hand cutting her off, silencing her immediately.

Oritel glared at his daughter for a moment longer before sighing and running a stressed hand over his forehead. "I know that you all are hungry for adventure...that you want something other than a mundane life around the palace...but you cannot gamble your lives on a whim. You have your future as the ruler of Domino to think about. You cannot risk your lives foolishly by playing in dangerous places...and the shadowed areas of Domino are as perilous as the humans with whom we share this world."

That made Bloom's jaw clench in anger. She hated the Domino prejudice against humans, the beings she found so wonderfully fascinating. Still, there was no use in bringing up that argument. She had tried it many times before and it was like debating with a solid coral wall. Stella's eyes narrowed as well, she loved learning as much about humans as her friends did, she loved letting the sun soak into her skin, Musa loved hearing the sweet melodies of the human world, Tecna was fascinated with their technology and different ways they used to advance their lives,Flora loved the many flowers and plants that lived in harmony with nature, and Layla loved watching humans ride the waves.

"Anyway..."her father continued, "I won't drag this out. Today is your birthday after all. You are dismissed. Go get cleaned up so you will be ready for the party in a few hours." Bloom and her friends bowed their heads briefly before swimming back out into the hallway that led to the throne room. Bloom pumped her azure and blue tail quickly eager to get out of there quickly. She hated that room of oppression and intolerance, responsibility. All her life, she wanted nothing more than adventure...freedom away from this boring, royal life.

Stella's long golden hair flowed out from behind her like a ray of shining golden sunshine, as she struggled to keep with her hurrying friend. "That wasn't so bad girl," she said trying to cheer her up. She knew that Bloom hated being lectured and yelled at, being a princess herself, she knew the burden's of expectations and royal duties. "It could have been a lot worse. At least we won't have to listen to him anymore at the celebration tonight," Layla said with a grin. She smiled, "I know I can't believe your sixteen all ready, that means you can go visit the surface!" Musa said.

"They grow up so fast," Tecna added. Her words were true, when a member of the royal family turned sixteen, they were allowed to visit the Realm above for the first time in their life. After that they were free to visit whenever they chose to too again and again. Anytime their heart's desired. Bloom's blue eye's lit up like a crystal, I've been practically dying to see it, would you all please go with me? It wouldn't be the same without you guys," she said turning towards her friends.

Stella ginned, "Absolutely yes, I'm interested in what kind of fashions and clothes they wear, hopefully their style and taste isn't horrible," she said."You kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world I want to see what kinda music they play!" Musa replied with a wink. Tecna nodded as well, "I want to see how advanced they are and of course what they look like," she said. "Count me in too, I've heard some scary stories but I want to see these humanoids too," Layla added causing them all to laugh. Flora giggled, "I'm in too, Stella talked to your father a few days ago and asked if we could all we tag along and he said it would be fine, as long as we stay together and don't cause any trouble," she replied. Bloom smirked at her friend, "Trouble is my middle name."

"Come on girl let's get you ready for the party tonight, I have to make sure you look your best," Stella said, taking her friend by the hand and leading her towards a room off the end of the hallway. The girls followed behind her, chatting among themselves about how they thought the human world would be like. They swam over towards a room with a couple of large clams with thin veils of covering them. A circular row of chairs and mirrors with a few clams above them were perfectly arranged around into a vanity. Each had an arrangement of brushes, make-up tools, and hair accessories.

Stella gently pushed Bloom into the second chair, her blue tail folded underneath her. Flora sat in the one next to her, while Musa, Layla, and Tecna swam around to the others. "I promise I won't do anything crazy," the Solaria princess promised. Bloom raised her thin eyebrows in a quizzical manner. She had to give her that comfort because, for her thirteenth birthday, she had tried adding a special potion to her hair that was supposed to enhance its sharp colors of orange. Unfortunately, she had left the mix on too long, and its pink color absorbed into her hair, turning it orange, brown, and lemony yellow. Stella had been barred from playing "hair stylist" for the next year until she finally proved herself capable on her fifteenth birthday.

The girl grabbed a brush and began running it through her friend's matted, unruly hair. She then took a jellyfish from the vanity and squeezed it until a translucent, purple gel that was heavy enough to hold itself together in the water oozed onto her open palm. She rubbed it onto both of her hands before setting to work on her friend's hair. She rubbed the stuff onto in Bloom's strands, before rolling a few shell curlers into the strands and letting it sit for a few minutes.

Layla was helping Flora with her hair, straightening it out with a brush and then clipping two dark purple flowers into the top of her hair. Musa had decided on putting her hair into a beautiful high ponytail with a dark red clip that held it together, her once dark hair had become a bit longer hanging loosely about her shoulders which now shone brightly enhanced by the gel,a couple of bracelets hung on her arms and a pretty silver crown with azure jewels sat nicely upon her head.

Stella's was golden blonde with pink streaks with a few layers and waves, she had also added a pink headband and pearl earrings. Flora's was still the same light brown color along with the flowers, it hung about her shoulders with two buns on the side of her head, and she wore a pretty green bow in each. Layla's was dark brown which she wore in a high ponytail, and Tecna's hair was violet it cascaded down her shoulders. The Domino princess smirked but let her continue, as she finished the last of her make-up.

"All done, take a look," she turned her friend to face the mirror. A warm smile formed on Bloom's face, she had to admit that Stella actually did a good job. Her orange flame hair shone brightly and wasn't tangled or knotted. "Thank you Stella," she said turning on the chair to give her best friend a warm hug. Stella squeezed her back, "Not a problem beauty and pampering is my speciality," she replied. It wasn't like she wasn't looking forward to the party, just she was longing to see the human world so badly. Tonight was going to be amazing and life changing for them.

"Wow you guys look great, I'm soooo psyched to see what the human world looks like," Musa said. "Maybe we'll see some cute hunkalicious human guys, all the mermen here so are overrated and weird," Stella continued, as she rolled her eyes. "I have to agree with you Stella none of them down here have ever caught or had my interest," Flora said, as she crossed her arms. "Come on girls its party time!" The blonde mermaid said as they cheered, she led the way out,as they swam out of the room towards the ballroom.

The celebration lasted for a couple of hours until evening finally arrived, the sun had begun to slowly vanish from the dark crystal waters. It was now time for the young princess of Domino and her best friends to see the human world for the first time. Oritel, Miriam, Hagen, and Daphne were waiting outside of the palace for them. The four wished Bloom and her friends good luck on their trip.

"I'll miss you while you two are up there, have fun and be careful," Miriam said giving each of them warm hugs. Bloom nodded, "We will Mom," she replied with a smile. Oritel placed his hand upon his daughter's shoulder,

"Bloom," he began, "Since you've now come of age you are now a woman and are free to come and go as you please. Since your friend's are going along with you, all of you have fun, and make sure you stay out of danger," he said.

"Of course your highness, we'll keep Bloom safe, you can count on it," Layla said with a wink. "You're going to love the human world," Daphne replied, as she gave her sister one last embrace. Bloom smiled, "Of course we'll take care of each other Father, I promise, come on you guys let's go!" They said their goodbyes to everyone before swimming away from the palace. All five of them stopped for just a moment, Bloom turned towards her friend's.

"Well, are you guys ready for this?" she asked.

"Ready when you are," Stella replied, her brown eyes glowing with excitement. Musa fist pumped the water around her, "I'm all ready," she said. Tenca grinned, "I'm 100% ready." Layla and Flora both nodded, "Let's have a great time," they both said.

Bloom laughed, "All right let's do this," she shouted, as they began swimming towards the dark crystal surface. It took them all only a couple minutes to reach the water's edge, just where the water sat peacefully above the shallow surface. The girls felt as if they was rising into the heavens, as they swam slowly towards the surface, it was finally each of their turn to see the world that she had always wanted to.

"Why is it so dark up there?" Layla wondered aloud. "That's because it's almost sunset, wait till you see everything in the daytime, it's so much more exciting," Musa said. Each of them burst through the surface, their lungs taking in the fresh cool air of the human world for the first time. Bloom threw her head out of the water, as her lungs adjusted to the coolness of sun was just beginning to set over the dawning horizon, orange and pink warm streaks filled the once blue cloudless whole sky looked like gold, while violet and rose-colored clouds. There were trees and sandy beaches that aligned the shorelines as the waves crashed back and forth into the dark rocks that stood in the shallow water. Usually all of them were used to breathing the salty wet air of the ocean, but this felt so much better than the ocean water.

"It's absolutely gorgeous up here and the air is so fresh and warm," Flora said, as a warm gentle late summer breeze caressed her bare skin. "The moon is so much more beautiful from here, and the star's are just wonderful," Stella replied, her brown eyes taking in the night sky. "It's beautiful." She said in awe, "it's like a large luminous pearl."

Layla grinned,"You should see everything in the winter it gets covered in a bunch of pure white snow."  
They heard dolphin's and other creatures splashing sky turned darker and a few stars twinkled like pearls above their head's. Flora faced the sun as it sank behind clouds building on the sparkling horizon.

It was all so overwhelmingly beautiful and she did not know where to look stars began to vanish into darkness mostly caused by the thickening clouds. It proved disappointing, as they had hoped to spend more time gazing at them. Little did the girls know that those clouds would signal the moment their lives changed.

They all swam around for a while, playing and splashing in the dark waters. Bloom floated gently among the waves, it was all just like her mother had described it in every single detail. She had the gorgeous dark blue ocean waters below her, and the light of the orange, red, and gold streaked sky above her head. The little puffy white clouds floated along, not bothering to block out any of the twinkling stars. She took some of the ocean water into her palms and giggled when she felt it tickling her skin. It felt like caressing fingers against smooth living marble.

Flora dove back into the water, her pink tail slapping against the surface, as she leapt into the air, her green eyes caught every inch and detail of the lands surrounding them before she resurfaced a moment later. The lush green forests surrounding the large castle in the distance, hearing animals and creatures that she never knew the banks she saw green hills covered with beautiful vines; palaces and castles peeped out from amid the proud trees of the dolphins leaped for joy in the waves, and the great whales spouted water from their nostrils till it seemed as if a hundred fountains were playing in every direction.

Layla and Musa challenged each other to race, as they swam across the large vast ocean. All of a sudden, a loud boom echoed from somewhere in the sky causing all of them to jump. "What in all of Magix was that?" Musa asked, her heart was pounding like a jack hammer. Layla's dark blue eyes began to look around something that sounded like a loud unnatural screech startled all of them, as another loud noise replaced it. Bright red and yellow lights clustered together into the shape of a flower opening its petals for the first time in the few moments of noise, at first, was enough to make the princesses scream and they dove down to avoid whatever monster was going after them.

"WHOA! HELLO!" Stella yelled, as she dove back into the waters for a moment before resurfacing a moment later "Did you see that?" Flora shouted, her eyes wide with fear. "Is that part of the nighttime sky?" Musa asked out of curiosity. Tecna thought for a moment,"Looks like fireworks, human's use for celebrations and special occasions," she replied. Bloom and Stella smiled at each other, these things that their friend called "fireworks" were amazing to look at. "Hey what's that?" Flora said pointing into the distance.

The five of them turned to see a large ship floating in the dark crystal waters. It was as big as the waves themselves, as it sat there in the water not moving. The dark oak wood shone in contrast with the darkness while the ship's sails were secure against the mast and main bow. It was floating gently on the calm water's surface.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a ship and where there's a ship, there are sure to be humans aboard," Tecna said tapping her fingers against her chin. Bloom's eyes lit up, "Humans? We've got to get a closer look," she said. "Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora, Tecna, Bloom want to get a closer look at that ship?" Layla asked, her dark eyes locked on the enormous ship in the distance. "Totally yes, let's go!" Bloom said, as she led the way while the rest of them "Bloom wait!" Stella shouted to her, but it was too late she was all ready swimming towards the large object.

She slowly raised her arms above her head, and dove into the crystal waters with a huge splash and vanished from sight. She resurfaced a moment later and waved to her friends, as they slowly made our way towards the giant ship. As the mermaids drew closer, they heard laughter and talking coming from the deck, Bloom couldn't see what exactly was going on up there, she had to get a better look. The five mermaids noticed a few ropes hanging from the lower part of the ship, they looked pretty safe and sturdy.

"Come on let's climb these ropes," the orange haired mermaid suggested. "I want to get a closer look them, what if they're ugly and hideous looking like the witches," said Layla. Musa rolled her eyes, "I doubt they're ugly," she retorted."Those like fun," Stella giggled taking one of the loose ropes into her hand. Each of them carefully pulled themselves up and out of the water, scaling the large vessel like a mountain. Music and laughter seemed to be coming from the vessel. "Stella," Bloom gasped, "All I can say at the moment is…whoa! No wonder the ship is so big!" It was right at this moment that Flora came up onto the side of the deck where the platform was and lifted her head up.

"Whew, what a climb!" she panted,as her green eyes widened,"This ship is packed…" Soon Musa also joined her friends along with Layla and Tecna. "Hey you guys, check it out!" Musa said."I don't believe this!" Tecna whispered in shock."I had no that a ship is capable of holding so many humans, from my calculations it wouldn't be impossible," she said.  
"You guys have to see this," Bloom whispered. All five of them gazed into the small hole on the side of the ship. Each gasped in surprise at what she saw. There on the deck were a large group of humans men and women, both young and old. Wonderful sounding music played from a group of musicians. A large table was set up with many different kinds food. Meats, fruits, sweets, and drinks sat neatly arranged together. The guests were dressed in all sorts of bright colors dancing and playing games.

"Wow, I've never seen so many humans this close in my life," Bloom whispered, as Stella pushed a piece of her blonde hair that was hanging in her face, her eyes wide as she too looked around at the guests, the beautiful decorations, and all of the different things on board,"I know pretty amazing, isn't it?Plus I must say they definitely have awesome taste in decor" she said.

Musa nodded in agreement as well, "I must say they are very interesting creatures and the music is awesome," she said, as her tail swayed back and forth to the music."Yeah and the atmosphere is really festive, it has to be someone's birthday look the fireworks are going to be starting soon, anyone want to go check it out?" Layla asked."That's an awesome idea Layla, let's go to that side of the ship to get a different view on the festival!" Musa squealed as she tugged her friend's hand. Likewise, Tecna had her eyes on the food and she decided to get a closer view at what those humans feasted on.

"Bloom, Flora, do you want to come with us?" she asked. "No thank you." Flora answered politely, "I'd rather stay here for a while. I'm interested in watching the humans dance." A large looking gray sheep dog danced around with many of the human's on board who were enjoying the party. The dog suddenly stopped for a moment from jumping around to sniff at the night air. He caught the scent of something interesting and began sniffing around the various areas to find out what exactly scent belonged too. His nose led him towards the ship's opening.

The dog seemed to catch their scent, as he approached the area where the three mermaid's were hiding from. All three of them gasped and jumped away from the small opening. Flora bit her lip for a moment pressing her back against the wooden frame, before she slowly turned around to look back to see if the scary creature was gone. The sheep dog of course was still there, he gave her, Bloom, and Stella each a slobbery wet kiss against her suddenly took off running back into the crowd of humans as soon as someone called its name.

"Eww gross now I'm covered in dog slobber," Stella moaned, while Bloom and Flora laughed."Why do they cover themselves in such layers and colors?" Stella questioned of them did not know the answer either. It was common within the mer-kingdom. To them, there was no shame,and nothing to hide. But the two-leggers often wore colored garments over their entire frame. The only parts of their body that was nude was their faces and sometimes their hands.

"Huh that's really strange," Bloom said. Flora was curious at her words, "What's so strange?" she asked her friend. She pointed to a corner of the ship where a figure sat alone looking at the ocean. "I think that's a human up there," she whispered. Her eyes became wide, as she gazed into the upper deck with wonder, a sparkling Flora had never seen in her eyes before. She smiled, as she continued to stare at the upper deck. "Bloom, what are you staring at?" she asked, her soft voice curious.

"Look up there, you'll see," she said, her eyes not coming off the thing she was staring at. Flora slowly raised her eyes and glanced up at the upper part of the deck. The mermaid's heart almost froze at what she saw. It was a human man, he sat alone crossed legged on the side of the large vessel gazing out at the wide sea, his dark ocean eyes seemed to be looking into the very heart of the ocean. He had long dark blue midnight hair that fell past his shoulders, part of it was tied back into a ponytail. His skin was a light ivory color and he wore a loose-fitting light green poet's shirt with beige khakis and black shoes.

"He's beautiful," she breathed, leaning her head against the small platform, while her arms rested against the wooden frame. A sketch book sat upright in his lap, as he slowly drew upon the paper with a pen. The wind blew against the plain white which ruffled slightly in the calm ocean wind. Helia carefully filled the missing details in the picture he had worked on for nearly an hour.

The party wasn't even at least bit interesting to him. Guests clapped and cheered as they enjoyed the picture perfect evening the party was being held in Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, Riven, and his honor before they announced to the kingdom their searches for a wife. Red Fountain was a top-notch presumably paramilitary boarding school for Specialists who were trained in combat and technology skills.

Red Fountain trained young men to fight using normal and magical methods, in hopes to serve their own home world's military one day if they parents felt that finding a bride this early because of the ancestral witches living in the Great Obvilion had been searching for the DragonFire, which they spent centuries tracing back to attacked the great city, along with an army of humans under their spell, in hopes of acquiring the power for themselves to destroy the Company of Light and control both worlds of non-magic and magic.

Now a new threat loomed in the Magic Dimeson, the Trix were back and were planning something sinister. Each of them wanted to see their children married off and their future's secured, especially Sky's parents. They had been nagging and bugging him to get married since he was sixteen along with the other's.

Helia knew his Uncle only wanted what was best for him, and being thrown into this giant mess that people called life wasn't helping him one bit. He wanted to keep pursuing his dream of becoming an artist and finishing his education at Red Fountain along with his friends. Falling in love and marriage to a complete stranger didn't sound fair, not even to the least bit. Helia sighed,while he let his body slump back against the wooden mast of the balcony he sat upon. He wanted to find love on his own with the girl of his dreams, someone who understood where he was coming from on things, a girl who loved him for who he was on, not on the outside but for the real person he was the inside: warm, shy, passionate.

The ocean was silent as glass, he felt a warm gentle breeze caress his skin, before he let his eyes travel down towards the lower part of the ship to where something sat not too far below from his drawing spot. It was a young girl or what appeared to be a girl. She was gazing up curiously at him, her arms resting against the ships in his life had he seen such a vision of beauty. She was so beautiful and enchanting, that he felt his heart start to skip a beat. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a mermaid, something that he only believed that existed in fairy tales and legends.

Flora's eyes widened, before she pressed herself against the wall, hoping he wouldn't catch sight of her. But it was too late. She had long light brown hair with a couple hints of golden streaks, tan skin the color of a hazel leaf turning bronze, dark green eyes hidden behind thick dark lashes. Her long hair billowed gently in the wind behind her, she figeted uncomfortably beneath his gaze for a moment, taking her long hair twisting it into knot behind her head and squeezed it out while raising her arms above her head for a moment. Helia caught a glimpse of her tail, which amazed him even more. It was a dark pink color the ending fins a light shade of pink, her scales shimmered in the moonlight.

Helia's heart skipped a beat as his ocean eyes stayed locked with the mermaid's gems of jade. Never had he been so entranced by any female creature. In her shimmering eyes, he glimpsed so many details about her...things to which he could relate. He saw kindness that belied a feisty flare as well as impressive bravery. He could also sense a longing for adventure...a desire that called to his own heart. The prince wanted to stay and gaze into this amazing girl's expressive eyes longer.

His dark eyes were so warm and kind, Flora had never seen eyes as warm and beautiful as his, he seemed to be so lonely and sad; but what exactly was bothering him? His heart seemed to be searching for something, something beyond the stars in the sky, a heart that wanted only to be loved and cared for. Destiny had all ready been set in motion...

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be posted Thursday of this week. Until next time, _

_VB20_


	7. The Storm and Daring Rescue

**Authoress Notes: **I apologize for the lateness on this chapter, it was sitting in the maze of forgotten folders inside my computer. Editing and revising this took me a while and I'm very happy how it all turned out. School started for me two weeks ago. I have a ton of homework which needs to get done, I had two essays to write and a long lab. I HATE homework damn it to the shadow realm! Thank you all for reviewing it really means alot to me.

**Guest: Thanks :) I hope so too, expect Krystal's gonna try and steal him away which isn't gonna happen.**

**pudsey: Thanks :D Yes it's gonna be soon I promise not too later XD.**

**Angel: Thanks ^_^ **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks girl :) Oh yeah hookline and sinker lol. It's actually Bloom's and Helia shares her birthday in this fic. If you want I can do that ;) Too bad Krystal's gonna try steal him first, I hate her and Disapro!**

**Guest: Awwww thank you *^_^***

**cloundshadow: Thanks! They will be, but they're going to get to know each other first ;)**

**Guest: Thanks :) Cookies for everyone, I love when people are on a SUGAR HIGH! I love brownies soooo much what about you? XD**

**Guest: Thanks ^_^ Well here it is!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowing, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

"You're right Bloom, he looks so much like that statue of those humans you have in your garden, but so much more..." she paused for a moment, resting her tan arms upon the wooden platform. "More what?" Bloom asked scooting closer next to her friend. _"Beautiful," _Flora replied, with a strange look of enchantment in her green eyes, and the tone of her soft voice was no more than a whisper. The smile from Bloom's face vanished it was replaced with a look of shock upon her features at what her friend had just blurted out. But Flora didn't know notice it. Somehow, she just couldn't take her green eyes off of the lovely handsome human man before her. He was breath-taking with midnight dark blue hair that fell past his shoulders, light blue azure eyes, and such beauty made him look like a living model of the statue. But the one thing that drew her to the human man were his gentle warm ocean eyes, the color of the vast crystal waters and of the cloudless blue sky on a gorgeous summer day, as he continued to gaze at her and sketch. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Helia! Hey Helia!" another male voice suddenly called out to the young man sitting upon the mast. Bloom grabbed her friend's arm, as the two mermaids immediately ducked out of young man she had been staring at turned to see two more human men coming towards him. One appeared to be about his age with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin,and a gentle smile he wore a dark blue button down short shelved shirt, brown pants, and simple tan the other was slightly older with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He had short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye he wore a white striped shirt with the shelves rolled up to his forearms, a light green sweater vest, dark blue long pants, a white and tan belt, and blue and white shoes.

"Helia?" Flora suddenly wondered aloud as her cheeks became a deep cherry red color realizing what she heard Bloom gasped slightly. "His name's Helia?" she asked her friend. "Yeah I think he's the one who share's my birthday," Bloom replied before her ocean eyes caught the sight of the blonde.

"Sky, Brandon I'm happy to see you," the blue haired artist said in a happy tone, a smile upon his face which made Flora swoon again.

"What are you doing all the way out here man? The party's back there," the blonde they assumed was to be Sky asked with a tinge of persistance. "Sky, he's gorgeous," Bloom breathed, she couldn't take her eyes too off of the handsome blonde man. "So beautiful, I could get lost in his eyes forever, write a poem or song about him,"she said in awe. "I was just sitting out here and drawing, nothing interesting," Helia admitted. "Come over and dance with us, I saw a lot of the girls checking you out," Brandon said with a glint in his eye. Helia blushed, "Oh no thanks Brandon, I appreciate the thought." He raised an eyebrow, "C'mon man what in all the Magic dimension is holding you back? You're one of the best dancers in the kingdom."

"I know," he said, "But you know how the dance involves just couples, it's just not my thing." He walked once more over towards the balcony of the deck, resting his arms upon the wooden handrails. He was completely unaware of the two mermaids sitting underneath the platform listening to every word he said. "You see I know every girl in the kingdom wants to dance with me, but every time that I accept a dance from them it feels like something's just missing."

Sky sighed, "I know how you feel buddy, my parents are angry that I won't marry Diaspro she's so self-absorbed and ridiculous just talking about her makes me want to vomit," which caused Brandon and Helia to howl with laughter. "You're right, she's so haughty and nasty, not really used to being told no." Diaspro was a princess who had been betrothed to Sky from the day of their birth's, to ensure the Kingdom of Eraklyon's security/prosperity. But as stunning and beautifully as Diaspro was physically, Sky was not in any way attracted to her somewhat shallow and self-absorbed mind.

"I guess all of us are looking for the right girl to come into our lives, I just want to find the person someone who isn't like Disapro, who understands how it feels to be a prince trapped in an arranged marriage, and loves me for who I am" he continued. His friend placed his hand upon his shoulder, "You'll find her Sky, I can assure ya that and I want to find her too more than anything someone who has a great sense of humor, loves fashion, and is a total sweetheart," Brandon said. "That one special girl who you're destined to spend the rest of your life with I do hope I find my destiny or special someone soon a girl who loves nature, art, music," Helia sighed, his ocean blue eyes looking up dreamily at the darkened night sky along with Sky and Brandon.

"Bloom, did you hear that?" Flora whispered to her friend. "I wonder if..." she stopped for a moment mid-sentence. "Wonder what?" Bloom asked, although she all ready knew what the answer would be from the lovesick mermaid. "Is it possible that I can be the one he's looking for?" she whispered. It was at that exact moment Stella,Layla and Tecna approached the two mermaids. "Hey you guys," Layla called. "It's about time we found you, it's getting late, we need to get going. Musa's all ready back in the sea she's waiting for us," Stella added.

Layla sighed, "I'm honestly going to miss this ship it was nice getting a look at the humans and stuff," she said crossing her arms over against her chest. "Yeah it was fun," Tecna said. "As much as I want to stay longer my father is going to have a fit if all of us don't get back by morning. I don't know about Flora though," Bloom explained. The mermaid looked as if she was staring right into a daydream.

"Flora!" Stella called getting the mermaid's attention, "I hate to interrupt you dawling but we've got to get going!"F lora looked at her as if she had just spoken pig Latin. "Go?" she asked suddenly feeling hurt like someone had just stabbed a knife into her heart. "But…but… How can I go? For some reason… I… I don't want to leave to him," she said. "Who's him?" Layla asked suddenly suspiciously, her dark blue eyes narrowing. It was then she noticed her friend staring at the human man above them.

"Him?" Tecna said. "Flora come on you've got into the water now or you'll suffocate!" Stella commanded. "I'm sorry Flora I have to do this!" She swam towards the mermaid and pried her hands off the ship, causing her to fall back into the dark crystal waters. "What took you guys so long?" Musa asked, when they finally resurfaced. "Let's go!" she cried, before they took off away from the ship. Musa suddenly began looking around her, for the night sky was becoming darker and darker like obsidian.

"Guys?" she stuttered, "What's going on? Why is everything getting so dark so suddenly?" Layla started looking around, as did all the others. Overhead, dark ominous looking clouds obscured the moon, from those clouds came a rumbling noise that could be heard for miles. They also noticed how the calm water was starting to move, slowly at first, then at a more rapid pace. Layla knew these signs too well.

"The seas are getting restless," she replied. "And that can only mean one thing, there's a major storm coming and we need to find shelter and fast!" she said. "Come," she said, her voice slightly hard.

Flora turned to look at friend and felt her shoulders tense when she met her gaze. She saw something...a shadow...a worry...a grim recognition. She knew exactly what she was thinking. Musa's dark eyes widened. "Let's get out of here before it's too late!" she cried as she dove off of the ship's platform while Layla, Tecna, and Stella followed after her, while Bloom and Flora stayed put where they were. Dark, foreboding clouds were beginning to roll in, shrouding the stars and bright, full moon in a dismal blanket of grey. A few flashes danced over the clouds, the first signs of lightning and thunder.

The mermaids each gave one last glance at the ship, He wasn't looking at her now, apparently talking to someone. His companion said something and he laughed, the expression lighting up his face and melting the princess's watched for a moment longer...and finally sighed before ducking back under the surface of the dark, crystal water. A loud splash came from behind him, as Bloom swam up along beside her friend.

Stella, Musa, Layla, and Tecna had vanished into the night, they were nowhere to be found. "Well that was interesting," she said, as they circled the dark surface. "Bloom, something doesn't feel right," she suddenly said. She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" The princess green eyes narrowed, "That storm is going to be really strong, I think we should go back up and see if the ships going to be all right."

As stubborn as her friend was she sighed, "All right if anything happens, we can use our magic to protect us," she said. Flora nodded, and the two girls swam back up towards the chaos.

The sky roared with thunder, as the rain began to fall from the threatening clouds, as they watched the sky turn into a monstrous sea of night. The wind howled, as the rain started to fall harder, it was starting to become impossible to see anything.

The waves threw the ship side to side, as if the sea had become angry, Bloom and Flora knew the storm was strong, as the lighting spilt the sky with a loud cry, that sounded like the ocean was wallowing into a huge angry tantrum, that very moment the wind smashed into the ship, with a violence they had never seen in their life. The calm sea grew violent, with waves even taller and stronger than her Father's palace, and tossed the ship higher and higher. Lighting lit the darkened sky brighter than any daylight, rain battered in its wake.

People were running in fear for their lives, as the waves raged back and forth. The waves were really rough, as some people suddenly were swept overboard. The ship only had a certain number small life boats, guests had all ready begun to leave as the ship began to smash into large pieces. Many of the crew members ran around the deck trying to get things tied down and secured to the large vessel. The ship had enough lifeboats, as Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu were ushering the scared guests into them.

"Come on single file, everyone get into the boats and hurry!" Sky called, as he led a woman and her two children into one of the boats. Men were moving aside, without even the slightest thoughts of themselves. Just as one of them was being lowered to into the water, a blast of lighting hit the main mast, causing it to break out into flames. All around them heavy objects were crashing into the ocean. "Helia we have to go now!" Sky called. his voice full of panic and worry. "Come on dude, we don't have a minute to lose or waste!" Riven said helping a boy and his sister into the boat that he was in. "Lower away!" one of the crew members called.

"I know I just have to make sure everyone else is safe! No one else is going die because of me!" Helia shouted. "It's too dangerous! We have to get out of here!" Timmy said from below. Helia turned back to his best friends, his ocean eyes full of sadness. I can't watch everyone else die while the storm is taking innocent lives, I have to help my people no matter how bad it gets!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

But fate had a crueller trick in mind, just as Helia was struggling to get his leg freed, the splinters in the broken floorboards had snagged his pants and wouldn't let go. Unaware to him, the fire had reached the gunpowder and caused a large explosion. The explosion blew apart most of the ship and sent debris flying everywhere. A large piece of wood hit the young prince in the back of the head, knocking him out and the explosion sent him into the waves hurled the large piece of the mast right into her head. He was blinded by the pain, and did not see anything. The piece of the mast shattered right above a small cut on her forehead, she instantly fell into the water, blood running down her face.

"HELIA!" the four guys cried, as they watched their best friend fall into the dark ocean. Flora watched in pure terror as the beautiful man fell l into an abyss of darkness. "Helia" she cried, knowing a human couldn't survive in the underwater kingdom. The ship had been torn to complete pieces and was on the verge of sinking. Fire burned at some of the remaining pieces floating in the water. Many of the guests struggled to keep from drowning or freezing. The princess swam around with Bloom looking for him.

"There they are!" Bloom's voice broke through the darkness. Helia along with Sky were clinging to a piece of wood that had fallen from the ship, his blue eyes wide with fear. They quickly swam to the spot where the poor prince's floated in the icy cold water. Dark blood poured from the wound that both had received. That was before a huge wave crashed into them knocking him from the wood and back into the water. Flora and Bloom quickly swam out to the spot where they had fallen.

With all of her strength, she dove back into the dark waters to find them. Bloom followed behind was very difficult to see through the dark murky waters, from the ship that had crashed above into a surge of rocks, and was now lost. She swam through many drowned people until she saw him and Sky going deeper into the ocean. He and Sky were still alive, but trying to hang on. Flora with the very last bit of her strength, she and Bloom swam down into the dark depths and pulled them back up to the surface. But they were still in danger, as both were quickly losing consciousness. Flora quickly wrapped one arm around Helia's waist and using her free arm swam her way up to surface. Bloom did the same with Sky, her blue tail pumping as fast as she could go.

The storm was still surging, as they struggled through the dark crystal waves to see through the storm, Flora felt him growing fainter in her arms, as she and Bloom both carried the two prince's through the rough waves. Helia coughed up some of the sea water he had swallowed, and his lips regained a little color he started breathing only through his mouth, as his head rested against her bare chest into the crook her sunlight was hitting his face,making the water drips look like a thousand tiny diamonds. She saw his eyelids start to flutter like butterflies, as she ran her fingers over his lips and skin were softer than rose petals His azure eyes raised slowly to look up at her, they were slightly unfocused and trembling as he spoke,"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Flora and this is my friend Bloom," she gestured towards the almost out of breath mermaid. The girls let the waves carry them to the swallow water, and used all of their strength to pull the two guys from the water unto dry land. Flora set Helia upon the sand, up out of the water so that he wouldn't freeze. Bloom did the same making sure Sky was also safe and sound but they were way down the beach. The sun was just starting to come up over the dawning horizon,as she collapsed from swimming so much.

Flora breathed in huge amounts of air, her small lithe body shivering from the cold water, sometimes the ocean had a serious way of freezing her to mermaid flopped down unto the soft sand, her stomach facing the smooth sand while her back faced the hot blazing sun. She turned the prince unto his side and pounded his back and side with her hand and fist. His lungs were full of water...he wasn't breathing, but his heart still was beating. She covered her lips unto his, breathing air into his lungs. His chest rose once again, before he heaved up a ton of water quite suddenly. Helia started taking in full breaths his color was starting to look better.

She fixed his wet unruly dark blue hair, and looked at his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous, like an angel when he was sleeping. His chest moved up and down with his now calm breathing. Flora carefully propped herself up on her elbow next to Helia her fingers caressing his cheek softly, before she started to sing. Her voice was as fresh as the ocean, she never sang in front of anyone, as she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful man in front of her.

That was before his eyelids started to flutter. Her green eyes turned towards the now awake human man. 'Oh no, he's waking up, what am I going to do?' The mermaid's heart once again skipped a beat, as Helia slowly opened his blue eyes breathing in the fresh cool air around him. His vision slowly came into focus, as he came face to face with her for the very first time. His azure eyes met a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Where am I?" the prince wondered, as he slowly his eyes, the bright sunlight shone in his eyes. His vision adjusted to see a figure sitting just a few feet away from him. It was a mermaid, she had long light brown hair with a couple hints of golden streaks, tan skin the color of a hazel leaf turning bronze, green eyes hidden behind thick dark lashes, and full pink lips. Her hips were very curvy, her breasts were perfect, round and soft, while her skin was cream and roses stretched over the flatness of her stomach. He was even more amazed by her tail which was a very dark pink color, the scales glittered in the sunlight, the ending fins a light pink color. She could feel her heart pounding from inside her chest like a jack hammer. He fell back against the sand, exhausted once more and closed his eyes.

It was then she heard voices coming from another part of the beach. The mermaid's eyes widened and she quickly dove back into the water afraid that they would see her. _'I can't let them see me!' _A group of young human women wearing beautiful summer dresses were walking along the beach, holding umbrella's in their hands and laughing. One which was standing in the back had long lavender hair that reached past her waist and green eyes. She wore a light green dress that went over her left shoulder. On the dress there was an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She also gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She wore her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she wore another on over her left ear. Her shoes were white with blue-green heels.

She saw Helia and immediately rushed over to his side. "Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked in a soft kind voice. The woman touched his face and he once again opened his eyes, sitting up on the sand, he smiled at the young woman as she helped him up. "Are you all right?" she said to him. Helia smiled gently, running his fingers through his dark blue hair, "Yes I'm fine, you were the one who saved me weren't you?" he asked. She nodded, a light pink blush forming on her face, "I know you may be frightened and scared but I mean you no harm," he assured her,as his fingers gently ran through her lavender, which hung loosely about her shoulders.

She looked into his gorgeous eyes and felt herself getting lost into them, the girls cheeks were burning, Shesmiled, "I'm not afraid I've just never been this close to a man before," she said lowering my eyes toward the ground,as hejr face burned a deep cherry red,before he spoke, "I'm glad to know your not frightened, I've never seen a creature so beautiful like you in my whole life," he said, before taking her hand into his, and pressing his lips gently against her skin. Which caused her heart to beat even the prince in a white blanket, she put his arm around her shoulder and led him back to the castle in the distance.

Flora started to back away, she could hear the ocean calling for her to come home. _'Come home, come home,' _it called to her. She fidgeted uncomfortably underneath Helia's quiet gaze before she scrambled back into the ocean water, where she belonged. The mermaid could hear the ocean's song calling inside of her heart, it was pleading, begging for her for return home. She slowly sat up, elbows resting in the water before turning back to look at the sun had risen higher into the sky, her eyes widened in fear, she quickly pushed her body back into the dark crystal waters.

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Saturday of this week. Thank you SO much to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters who love and read this story! Your encouragement and advice is greatly appreciated and adored it's what keeps me going. See you guys soon!_

_Kate_


	8. Dreams Shattered and The Price Of Love

**Authoress Notes: **Finally I finished this long chapter. It took forever! I had to go back and re-edit so many things and make sure that everything was in order and right. School is still keeping me busy and the fan inside my laptop died so I'm now having to share a computer with my mother for the time being. :( I'm sooo mad XD, a new part was ordered but will take a week to get here which sucks. Thank you all for reviewing, it means so much. This is a long one so enjoy :)

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah I can do that, I added a bit more of them into this one but I'm focusing more on Flora.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks girl :) Oh yeah it has XD I actually decided to use Valtor because he's ten times more creepy and was created by the ancient ancestries, and is a wizard. They will be appearing later in the story.**

**Angel: Thanks :D She's always trying to get his attention. But she isn't this time :)**

**Guest: Thanks ;) Romantic things are awesome. **

**cloudandshadow: Thanks :) I hate it too :( She gets on my nerves. He'll remember don't worry ;)**

**lilmissannoyance: Thanks ^_^ Yeah she did, I hater her sooo much. **

**Carly: Thanks ^_^ I love them too! They are sooo cute together. I will ;)**

**LoveLifeAlways94: Thank you so much :) I hate that too, when they have no originality. I'm definitely adding more twists and turns of course. I actually read through some of your writing too and it's wonderfully written you added so much detail and depth that I was really drawn in. I love it :)**

I do not own Winx Club at all**.**

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowning, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

The young mermaid watched with sad green eyes as the woman with the lavender hair led Helia away along with the other girls. Flora stayed hidden from view behind one of the large rocks which sat still in the dark crystal waters. Sadness and heartache filled her heart just watching the handsome prince being dragged away from her was hard enough. She stayed afloat in the water for another moment, watching the vast land and unknown territory in front of her. Seagulls flew around in the light blue sky, white clouds floated along in the cool late summer breeze, as it caressed against her skin.

"Flora!" a chorus of voices called out into the wind from behind her. She immediately recognized them as her friends, turning around to she came face to face with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. "There you are, ever since the storm passed we've all been looking for you," Stella said. "At least you made it out alive," she continued giving her friend a bright smile. The sun shone brightly in her blonde hair, the strands gleaming like a shower of shining gold." What in the seven hells did you think you were doing?Layla shouted at her."Saving a human…! You _know_ contact with humans is _forbidden_! What if his servants had _seen_ you? You would've been skewered with a harpoon and made into a _shish-kabob_!"

"Stella shut up!" Layla scolded in a harsh tone she obviously didn't think it was funny that the Solarian princess was being ridiculous about their friend nearly being killed by the monster of a storm. Her ocean eyes narrowing into slits before she turned to Flora and the others. "Since we found you, it's time for us all to return home." Bloom and Flora both at that moment crossed their arms. "Home?" they asked incredulously. "We're not ready to go home.

Musa placed her hand upon her friend's shoulder's, "You guys have too," she said, "If we don't then all of parents will start to worry including Bloom's and Layla's, you know how they can get when we stay out too long. Not to mention they'll probably send the royal guard along with Hagen and Daphne to find us." The light brown-haired mermaid sighed she knew how her own parents were for jumping the gun, "But Bloom and I just saved them can we at least stay until we know both of them are safe?" she said gesturing towards the human princes who were still lying on the sand.

"Please? I just want to know that my Sky is going to be safe," Bloom begged, her blue eyes pleading with Layla. She put on her best puppy dog face, her eyes and heart asking Layla for this one small favor. Everyone looked at each before Layla finally spoke. "Okay, but we stay in the water out of sight and you two hide with us, got it?" It was at that moment both Helia and Sky both began to stir. The five mermaids quickly vanished underneath the cover of the dark waters and hid behind a rock to watch.

Both of their eyelid's began to flutter, as they slowly began to regain their senses and consciousness. "Where am I?" the princes wondered, as they slowly opened their eyes, the bright sunlight shone in both azure and blue eyes. Helia's vision adjusted to see a figure sitting just a few feet away from him. It was a mermaid, she had long light brown hair with a couple hints of golden streaks, tan skin the color of a hazel leaf turning bronze, green eyes hidden behind thick dark lashes, and full pink lips. Her hips were very curvy, her breasts were perfect, round and soft, while her skin was cream and roses stretched over the flatness of her stomach. He was even more amazed by her tail which was a very dark pink color, the scales glittered in the sunlight, the ending fins a light pink color. She could feel her heart pounding from inside her chest like a jack hammer. He fell back against the sand, exhausted once more and closed his eyes for a moment before sitting back up. Sky saw the orange haired woman sitting beside him, her skin was a light ivory color, ocean blue eyes like his shone brightly with happiness at seeing him alive hidden behind dark lashes, she was also very curvy and a had an azure colored tail, the ending fins a light blue color. The girl looked up in fear for a moment, before she touched the side of his face retreating out of sight. The sound of seagulls filled both prince's ears, as they slowly opened their eyes to the sound of crystal waves crashing against the sandy shore of a large beach, one that he didn't recognize.

A group of young human women wearing beautiful summer dresses were walking along the beach, holding umbrella's in their hands and laughing. One which was standing in the back had long lavender hair that reached past her waist and green eyes. She wore a light green dress that went over her left shoulder. On the dress there was an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She also gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She wore her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she wore another on over her left ear. Her shoes were white with blue-green heels.

She saw Helia and Sky and immediately rushed over to their sides "Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked in a soft kind voice. The woman touched his face and he once again opened his eyes, sitting up on the sand, he smiled at the young woman as she helped him up. "Are you all right?" she said to him. Helia smiled gently, running his fingers through his dark blue was then they heard more voices coming from another part of the beach. "HELIA! SKY!" familiar voices called out to them, snapping the princes out of their thoughts. They turned to see her friends including Brandon, Riven, Nabu, and Timmy running towards them.

"Dudes you're all right!" another male voice suddenly called out to the young men sitting on the beach. Bloom grabbed her friend's arm, as the five mermaids immediately ducked out of sight, the young man she was staring at turned to see four more human men coming towards one appeared to be about their age with magenta colored hair which was spiked and violet eyes he wore a simple dark brown short shelved shirt, white pants and dark black boots,he was quite handsome and moved with a confidence that suggested he was well aware of his looks, the other was slightly older with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He had short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye he wore a white striped shirt with the shelves rolled up to his forearms, a light green sweater vest, dark blue long pants, a white and tan belt, and blue and white shoes, the other was a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair,he wore glasses, and was tall and slender. He had small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. He wore a dark blue jacket, a white button shirt underneath, brown pants, and white shoes. The last was young man his skin was impossible rich, dark brown with dark eyes, his hair was a dark brown color which was braided and woven into two strands behind his head. He wore a dark violet short shelved shirt, white shorts, and black sandals. Once they came within sight range of the mermaids, they all stopped in utter disbelief.

"Thank God we all thought we lost you two forever!" Timmy cried before Helia could react he found himself being hugged to death by the light brown-haired young man. His best friend hugged him tightly, knowing he was all right and not alive. "I'm glad you're all right guys we were worried about you both," Brandon said with a glint in his eye helping Sky and Helia up before hugging them too as did Nabu. Riven rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Of course you were worried about them," while he scowled like usual.

Nabu laughed, "He's too proud it admit he was worried too," he replied before saying, "So how did you guys suddenly wash up on the beach?" Helia thought for a moment, "A girl she rescued me from drowning, she had the most beautiful voice," he said. "Yeah the same thing happened to me too but she had orange hair and the most beautiful ocean eyes I've ever laid eyes on," Sky added. Brandon raised a brown eyebrow, "I think you guys swallowed way too much seawater," he said.

Bloom smiled dreamily while gazing at found herself staring at Sky his blonde hair and blue eyes were so beautiful and gorgeous to look at. Stella watched Brandon curiously he was so handsome with his shaggy dark brown hair and beautiful eyes plus those muscles had her swooning. The mermaid stared dreamily at him while he laughed, her cheeks became pink as she sighed dreamily. Tecna studied Timmy with an imminent curiosity, he was just adorable. He reminded her of a math problem that she couldn't solve or a crossword puzzle which was jumbled inside her mind. Musa rested her elbow against the rock watching Riven, he was cute and seemed like a total bad boy. Layla had never seen a man as beautiful as Nabu in her life. Flora watched with a heavy heart and sadness as Helia was taken lovingly into the arms of his friends, she knew he was safe and sound, but inside she felt as if her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces like shattered glass. _'He doesn't even know that it was me that truly saved him, and he thinks that young woman saved him,'_ she thought.

The five of them waited until the humans were finally out of sight. "Well as you can see they're both safe and sound, and in good hands. You can stop worrying about them,come on you guys let's go home, I'm exhausted," Layla yawned loudly, as she stretched her arms into the air.

Musa smiled, "That sounds wonderful I had a wonderful time you guys last night and today was so amazing," she said going further into the deeper waters. "It was I had a blast we have to do this again," Bloom added. "You totally have the hots for Sky," Stella said in a teasing tone which caused the princess's face to turn a brilliant shade of red. "I do not," she said. Flora took one last glance at the castle before she dove back into the water along with her friends to swim back home.

On their way back to Domino, the mermaids chatted happily and excitedly about the various sights and things they had seen during their very first trip to the surface. Flora swam ahead of them, her green eyes lost in sadness/heartache. Her friends couldn't help but worry about their friend and tried to cheer her up. "What are we going to do?" Bloom asked, "Should we tell anyone about this?"

"No, we will not breathe a word about what happened," Layla replied. "If anyone wants to know Flora can be the one to explain to them when she's ready," she added. "That's a great idea, and you guys please don't tell my father that I saved a human being he'll flip out," Bloom said turning to face her friends. All of them smiled and nodded, "You got Bloom, no one is going to know about it but us," Stella grinned. "It'll be our little secret," Musa winked with a thumbs up. Tecna and Layla agreed, while Flora didn't pay attention to her friend's conversation. She couldn't get Helia out of her mind, just thinking about him made her heart hurt even more.

Soon the palace came into view, and outside waiting were Oritel, Miriam, Hagen, and Daphne waving cheerfully to the mermaids. "Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna!" the king called out. "Welcome home my daughter," he said as Bloom embraced him. "How was the realm above? Did you all enjoy your visit?" he asked.

"It was amazingly wonderful Daddy, we saw the town and so many things," she replied. "The town was so pretty and so were the stars in the sky when night came around," Stella said. "Did you see any humans?" Daphne asked out of curiosity. "Yeah we saw this whole ship full of them, and the way they walk is so funny," Tecna said. It caused all of them to laugh expect Flora.

Oritel noticed this, "Flora what's the matter my dear you seem upset, is everything all right?" he asked. Layla sighed, "She'll tell you when she's ready, your majesty," she said. Flora slowly swam towards the statue in her garden which looked exactly like Helia and embraced it from behind of the man who stole her heart. "Helia," she whispered, all of her life she longed to find the one person who she was destined to spend her life with and she had finally found him but he was out of her reach.

A few days slowly passed since she had rescued the handsome man from nearly drowning. Flora mostly kept to herself, staying in the garden staring at the statue of that looked so much like him. She ate normally but thoughts of him kept filling her mind, her parents and sister tried to ask her what was bothering her but she refused to answer friends of course knew exactly what was going on but they kept it to themselves. One night when everyone was asleep she swam up the place where she had left Helia. She found him sitting on the balcony of the large castle sketching and watching the moonlight, gazing into the stars as if he was searching for something. She longed to get closer to him, she wanted nothing more than to talk to him, and let him hold her in his arms, against his strong chest.

She sat upon the soft sand watching him from the water, dreaming of him but inside she knew that he couldn't dream of her. She also saw the flowers and fruits that grew in the castle's vast garden ripen and the snow melt which sat upon the top of the mountains. The palace was built of the purest white marble stone, with the steps shining like crystal. Splendid beautiful roses grew in various places, through the large glass windows she could see gorgeous rooms where beautiful curtains hung and paintings covered the walls.

The Red Fountain palace was perhaps one of the largest, most beautiful buildings she had ever seen. The walls were a glorious, pearly white color that sparkled in the bright sun. Elegant spires reached up into the sky, their tops pointed and painted an oceanic blue. Small windows curtained with dark red fabric added bright bursts of royal color to the pallid white as did amazingly cultivated bushes of roses leaning against the castle walls. She grew more and more fond of human beings and deeply wished that she could somehow be with Helia and explore his world which seemed so much larger and more beautiful than her own.

One night she snuck out to see Helia once again after a couple of weeks when she ran into an old human friend named Mirta who happened to be a witch from a place called Cloud Tower. It was a school for witches in the Magix dimension. The moon shone brightly that night, as she swam gracefully through the dark water racing as fast as she could to catch a glimpse of him.

"Hey Flora!" the witch called from her spot upon one of the rocks where she was practicing her magic. The mermaid smiled, "Hi Mirta," she said swimming over towards her. "What are you doing out on a beautiful night like this?" she asked with a warm gentle smile. "Umm, just enjoying the fine weather we've had for most of the week," the smile upon her lips was dreamy and gave her away instantly.

Mirta raised an eyebrow, "Sure Flora, I know you're going to see Helia again, and I know you saved him from nearly drowning and wanted to thank you. Who knows what the kingdom would do without him," she said. Flora smiled, "I was happy to help," she replied her cheeks were a bright pink color. Her friend laughed, "And you're in love with him aren't you?"

"What? No, no, no you definitely got the wrong person," the mermaid stammered, "Me? In love with a human? Get real, they are sooooo weird and overrated." Mirta giggled, "Sweetie don't deny it you love him, it's written all over your face." Flora sighed before she finally calmed down, "Okay you're right there's no hiding it from you, I am in love. Honestly from the moment I looked into his eyes, I fell completely in love with him. He's so beautiful and gorgeous, and when our eyes met I swear could seriously see into his soul," she finally spilled the beans.

"But there's another problem, how are you going to be together he's a human, you're a mermaid," Mirta added. Flora glanced sadly at her pink tail which glittered in the moonlight, the sadness was clear in her green eyes. "I understand Mirta, I have to go now, but I'll see you later." There was so much she wanted to know about the human world, but her friends were unable to answer her questions so she asked Faragonda, Hagen's wife and the girl's grandmother, she was a wise old mermaid who knew very much about the world.

"Flora," a smile wrinkled her soft features, "What brings you here? More questions?" She nodded, carefully colling her tail underneath her body and sat down beside her grandmother. "I wonder how do humans die up there? Can they die without drowning?"

"Oh yes, a bad cut or a wound that bleeds out, getting struck by lighting, or even trampled and killed by a magic spell," she replied combing through her silver hair.

"If human's don't drown," she asked, "can they actually live forever? Or do they never die as we do here in the sea?" as her friend's grandmother brushed her hair. "Yes my dear, they do die, but their life term very much shorter than our's. We sometimes can live almost to three hundred years, but when we die we become foam on the waves, and we don't have an immortal soul, like a human being does, it's a soul when their bodies die and turn to dust it rises up through the pure clean air to a place beyond the glittering night sky," she replied.

Flora sighed, "Why can't we have an immortal soul?" she asked sadly. "I would give up gladly all the hundreds of years that I have to be here, to be a human being only for one day once chance to live upon the land, to have a soul to be remembered after I die, and to have the hope of knowing the true happiness of that glorious world above the stars."

The old woman frowned at her words, "You must not think of that dear, we feel and know ourselves to be much happier and better off than any silly human we have a long life, a long time with which to enjoy the beauty of the sea, mermaids and merman have it better than them,so don't worry your pretty little head about all this soul talk about the afterlife."

"Please Faragonda is there anyway for me to win a human soul?" she asked, clenching her hands into fists and looking into the old woman's pale gray eyes. "My dear sweet Flora, in order for you to win a human soul, a man from the human world has to give you part of his very own. He would have to love you more than anything, only if you make him love you with all of his heart, only when you'll be the only one in his thoughts day and nigh, he would need to confess his love for you making a vow of everlasting love and proving it to the world, and only then would a part of his soul would float into your body, and then you would keep a place in the happiness of all mankind. But I am curious what has you asking such questions as these?" she asked.

"The truth is I really believe and know I've found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with," Flora said. Faragonda laughed joyfully, "Ah, no wonder you've been so lovesick lately," she golden tail swishing back and forth excitedly. "Really?" she exclaimed, her smile widening. "Flora, that is wonderful! Love is an amazing and powerful thing. Tell me, who is the lucky merman?"

Flora sighed sharing the same sense of dread. Well...this was it...the point of no return. "Well..." the princess started hesitantly. She ran a hand through her brown hair. "The truth is...he is NOT a merman.."

The old woman raised her brows. "Oh? What is he then? A Sea Wizard? A Swordsman?"

"No..." the princess tugged on her golden bangs. She gave a heavy sigh. There was no getting around it. She would have to state the answer bluntly. "Faragonda..he is...a human."

All twitches of excitement in Fargaonda's form...halted instantly. Her expression froze...and her iron gaze Flora's heart beat so hard she was certain it would burst. However, she forced the anxiety back in and made herself hold the elder mermaid's gaze. After several seconds of torturous silence, she finally spoke.

"No..." she muttered, more to herself than Flora. "this it is not possible. She scrutinized the mermaid, as if waiting for her to say it was all a joke. The princess..said nothing. An intense stare down occurred between the mermaid and her guardian, before she continued to rant on.

"You've been told Flora that humans are..." the old woman started in a low, dangerous tone. "...that humans are savage, heartless creatures who kill each other in droves, they're dangerous barbarous creatures. They hunt sea life for mere sport as well as food. Do you want what happened to Daphne happen to you because of those witches?"Flora stared unwaveringly into her grandmother's eyes ut she still didn't say a word.

"You know that every fiber of their beings is evil, disgusting, and vile, we cannot trust them EVER,and YET...YOU...YOU CLAIM TO HAVE...FEELINGS FOR ONE OF THEM?" she cried. "I cannot change how I fell, he seemed so gentle, kind and nice," Flora said in her soft voice.

"They all seem 'nice'!" Faragonda roared as she swam back and forth across the room,shaking her head gravely. "Then he has taken you for the fool you were in meeting him."

That pricked pride as well as the over protectiveness of love. The mermaid's narrowed into slits and she snarled, "If anyone here is a fool, it is you and Oritel! You and your ridiculous prejudices about humans, they're wonderful creatures full of life and beauty!.How can you judge one whom you have never met?"

The elder mermaids eyes glared. Her shoulders heaved up and down, "This conversation is over," she said in a low voice that was softer but still angry. "Flora, for disrespecting me and the king and queen you are confined to the palace. You are never to exit without an escort and I will always know where you are at ALL times, and you are NEVER to lay eyes on that human ever again, understand this and leave my presence, your friends are waiting for you in the great hall for the concert tonight, so be off with you."

Flora's eyes burned with deep anger, she should have known her grandfather wouldn't understand it was never even a remote possibility. Either way she would be with Helia regardless of what anyone said with or without her grandmother's blessing.

"I will GLADLY leave your presence and I will be with Helia no matter what you say. YOU understand THIS...I will be with him no matter WHAT you say! I love her with all of my heart and neither you nor the ancestral witches will stop me! If you won't help me then I'll find someone WHO WILL! I'm sorry Grandmother, but I cannot accept the words that you just said, I love him! I want to be with him, and there's nothing standing in between us, Helia and I are meant to be together. I know this inside my heart."

She nearly screamed those last words, but immediately swam out of the room not bothering to look back. Bloom and Stella met her by the double doors which led to the ballroom. "Hey girl, there you are!" the blonde called out to her. They swam over towards the distraught mermaid, "Everyone's been waiting for you," Bloom continued before she noticed the sadness and anger radiating from Flora's eyes.

"Is everything all right sweetie?" Stella asked, her brown eyes swirling with worry. "Yeah I'm fine, come on let's go get this concert over with," Flora said. It was another one of those splendid beautiful nights, the walls of the ballroom were made of the most beautiful transparent crystal. Hundreds of white colossal shells and other colors including red, green, blue, violet, yellow, and orange stood on each side in rows with an orange flame in them lighting up the grand room. Mermaids and mermen filled the ballroom dancing and singing to the sounds of their own music and singing.

The girls performed a couple of songs for the entire court and their voices joining together to become one, no one on earth had such lovely and beautiful voices as their's. Bloom sang a duet with Stella which made everyone clap and cheer with pride. Layla and Flora joined together each playing a flute, during the entire performance Flora thought of mostly Helia. She imagined that she was playing the song for him and only him, as her fingers skillfully hit each note right. The melody was beautiful and slow, echoing in soft harmony with Layla's. She opened her eyes gazing out into the dark crystal waters of her home.

_'There's one person who can help me, I know it's going to be dangerous but I'll have to take my chances.'_ The concert lasted at least another hour before the crowd of mermen and mermaids dispersed leaving for the night. The girls bid the King Ortiel and Queen Miriam goodnight as well as Faragonda before swimming back to their rooms wishing each other good night. "Are you all right Flora?"Bloom, Layla, and Stella asked as her friend swam back to into her room and shut the door once they were out of listening distance. "Yeah I'm fine, honestly a lot better to be completely honest," Flora replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I overheard the whole thing with Grandmother, I'm sorry she yelled at you like that, and I wouldn't listen to anything she says, humans don't seem that bad."Stella said. The sun glistened through the dark water, as it was setting in the distance reminding Flora of the man who had captured her heart on land and she wanted to be with more than anything.

"You're thinking about Helia aren't you?" Layla's voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her face to flush a scarlet red color. "I am, I can't get his face out of my mind it's like the only thing I've thought about the last two months," she said.

"Aren't you going to sing anymore?" Bloom continued. Flora avoided her eyes, "No I didn't want to stay, I just wanted to be alone. Bloom listen I've figured out I can become human and I don't want anyone to stop me, especially not you." Her friend's blue eyes grew wide with fear and anger, "Flora," she began, "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say," Layla said.

"I'm going to see Valtor," the words escaped her lips faster than she expected them too. The Domino, Solarian, and Tides princess glared at their friend, their eyes flaming with anger, as Bloom spoke "NO Flora! He'll kill you. He's bad news, really bad news, please listen to me. There's a reason that my father had him banished from the kingdom, he was created from the dark elbem of the Great Dragon's Fire by the ancient ancestries, and he's power-hungry and evil, PLEASE Flora I'm begging you, don't do it!"

"Listen to Bloom she has a point he's dangerously evil," Layla added, she didn't want to see Flora suffer and get hurt. She hated seeing her friends upset.

"You guys I've made up my mind and he's the only one who can help me so please if you were really my friends you would trust me and let me do this," she said placing her hands upon Bloom, Stella's, and Layla's hands. Sadness formed inside the mermaid's eyes, "We do trust you Flora, we just don't want you to get hurt," Stella said. Flora reached up to touch the side of her best friend's faces, "I promise I'll be careful, if Musa and Tecna ask where I am tell them the truth, I love you guys, I have to do this." She gave all of three of them a hug, they each hugged her back tightly. "Be careful Flora," Stella whispered. "We'll watch out for any of the guards," Layla promised. "Good luck Flora," Bloom said.

With that she set off to find Valtor.

The dark crystal waters of her home were silent, as she swam through the water without a word pathway to Valtor's lair proved long and terrifying. Flora swam past volcanoes, boiling whirlpools, and these strange eels that glowed different colors in all the murky darkness. The whirlpools threatened to suck her into a place where nightmares were born, and the squids darting back and forth even tried to capture her in their monstrous tentacles, as the thought of dying in that moment seemed to linger on her.

A disgusting wasteland, that seemed to drag on forever. Skeletons of drowned sailors stood out in the darkness, half buried in the dark yellow sand. No flowers, sea plants, nothing grew out there. Right in the centre of a strange forest, where all the trees and flowers were polypi, half animals and half plants; they looked like serpents with a hundred heads growing out of the ground. The branches were long slimy arms, with fingers like flexible worms, moving limb after limb from the root to the top. All that could be reached in the sea they seized upon, and held fast, so that it never escaped from their clutches.

"Those things are disgusting," Flora said to herself,as she swam right past the strange plants. They were polyps, once they caught something it was hard to escape from their clutches so she would have to be careful. She finally came to a large black mountain, where a large circular structure stood, carved out of the very mountain was made entirely of black pearl, and jagged walls bent inward into the structure acted like a birdcage waiting for its prey. The entranceway was a door made entirely of solid gold. "That has to be the way in," she said,now approaching the sinister looking place.

She swam up to the door, turned the handle and opened it. The pathway inside led to complete darkness, but she knew that she had to keep going. Flora wanted to groan when she went through the other side of the door. It was made out of the same ancient stone as the outside. A row of serpent statues lined each side of the long dark hallway, their fangs glistening with a strange purplish glow. The mermaid swam faster to another door which was made of a plain wood, the small stone antechamber was not as large but quickly opened to a larger, cavernous room, perfectly round like a castle turret. The walls were made of a strange tan color, as she entered.

Stone slabs were neatly arranged along the huge walls, which puzzled the mermaid, was the fact that face's and bodies of scared and desperate mer-people were trapped inside the stone's as if they were life-like artwork. Strange plants with eyes lined the smooth floor also. In the very center of the room was a raised platform with a strange symbol craved into the black stone. Orange flames burned inside two lit torches, various looking bottles and items sat upon a shelf in the far corner along with a black cauldron.

"This is place is so" she began. "Lovely isn't it?" a voice that came from the shadows caused her jump. A large red burst of flame suddenly filled the room with a blinding light before it dissipated and dimmed. It formed into a man who seemed to be in his thirties with long tannish blonde hair that framed his long and angular face. It was Valtor. His gray colored eyes were creepy, and they glittered with a coldness Flora had never seen before. His tail was a dark black color, the end fins jagged and ripped in some places. He wore long maroon robe that covered his shoulders. The air was suddenly full of an unending strange silence, as if all life had vanished from the room.

"So you've decided to come after all, it's true that loves makes us blind, I know very well what you've come to ask do you think any secrets in this ocean are safe from me?"he asked in a unseemingly bored tone.

Flora sighed, "No Valtor of course not" she replied, as the wizard laughed, "You want me to change your little fish tail into a pair of legs so you can walk on land like the humans would you want to go up there when everyone above the surface is dying to know what's happening down here?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Yes Valtor that's right. Because the one I love is up there and I can't stand another moment not being away from him," she said.

Valtor crossed his arms, "I may know the right spell to grant your wish fear not you shall have your wish," which made Flora smile for a moment as he continued, "But at an awful price. First once you've received a human form you can never become a mermaid again, you understand that this mean you will never able to dive through the waters to the city of Domino or the mer-place ever again."

"I understand," she replied. "You love him enough to lose all this, what if he loves you not? Second if you can't win the prince's love for yourself then the very morning after he makes love to another your heart will break and you will turn to foam upon the ocean wave's,the sea will call to you beckoning you to come home to return to very place where you were born. You can try to resist it all you want but it will grow stronger and you will give in. Once you throw yourself into the waves,your human body will start to sink and you will slowly dissolve into foam but if you manage to win Helia's love then you will remain human. He would have to love you more than anything, only if you make him love you with all of his heart, only when you'll be the only one in his thoughts day and night, he would need to confess his love for you making a vow of everlasting love and proving it to the world and third,you'll have to give me something in return, if your willing to pay the price, I'll grant it for you."

"What do you want?"

Another chilling smile. "You have quite the lovely voice, I would rather enjoy having it as a collectible." He turned to face her. "I want your voice Flora yours is the most beautiful at the bottom of the sea,it is your most prized possession and it's what I require as payment for your request," he said. "My voice? But..." Flora suddenly felt her whole world suddenly shrink into the dark crystal waters of her home. "But how will I speak to Helia?"

Valtor chuckled and said, "You can speak to him with your eyes and the graceful way you'll move. You'll keep your mermaid like grace. Surely a beautiful thing like you can bewitch a human heart." She said nothing, as she gathered her thoughts for a moment. "Fine anything for me to be with him she said while lifting her chin to meet Valtor's eyes.

"So be it!" His thunderous laughter made the whole place tremble. He swam over towards the cauldron and tossed in a serpent to make sure that it was clean enough first. Valtor began adding a bunch of different ingredients to it. Flora watched as more terrible things were added to the potion. She knew a storm must have been brewing somewhere on the ocean's surface. Valtor hovered over the bowl, his face lit from below,as a whirlwind of green light began to form in the water, trapping the mermaid inside of the vortex. Demonic shadows danced across his pale cheeks and mouth, as he began to chant.

Two green shadowy hands suddenly formed from the dark murky water and Valtor commanded her to sing. She began to, a sweet clear melody,and the hands started to travel towards the mermaid. A glowing ball of green light was pulsing like a bright neon star inside of Flora's throat. One hand wrapped itself around her waist, and the other titled her head back moving fast inside of her mouth reaching deep inside.

That was before a golden ball of light flew out of her mouth. She recognized her own voice singing from the ball and it flew into a small glass bottle resting on the shelf. Flora opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Valtor floated back towards the cauldron as the potion finally glowed a soft green color. He retrieved a small glass vial and poured some of the liquid into it. "Now listen carefully my dear, this is not for the faint of heart. The magic will only last until the coming sunrise, so I would advise you to swim to shore and drink it as quickly as possible and not watch yourself through the transformation it will be quite gruesome. Your whole body would be affected, but the greatest agony would lie where your tail is now. It would feel as though a large sword has been thrust into you, slicing your tail right into too. There will be another unpleasant side effect to this: As you walk, every step you take will be assaulted with extreme agony, as if you tread barefoot over an endless path of crystal razors like knives. But if you also manage to win his heart I'll give you your voice back and remove the pain in your feet," he said.

Flora nodded, as he handed her the potion before she swam out of there as fast as she could. Valtor's laughter echoed throughout the chamber once again, before he burst into another source of reddish black flames and vanished.

_A/N: I hope you've guys enjoyed, and the next chapter will be out probably in a week or two because I have to fix the fan inside of my laptop. I ordered a new one and it's going to take a week to get here. Until next time, _

_Kate_


	9. Agonizing Transformation

**Authoress Notes: **I'm very sorry for the lateness, this chapter was not easy to write at all. I went back re-writing so many parts, scribbling out one's that I didn't want to include and revising what I wanted to put in. Editing/re-editing a lot of this wasn't too bad but it still had its challenges. I'm just going to warn you guys, the transformation scene is going to be VERY GRAPHIC and horrible. So if you get sick at thinking blood then just skip over the nauseating part.

Thank you all so much for the love! I love you guys sooo much ^_^ I have an announcement at the end of the chapter.

**Guest: Thanks ;) I love them too, awww that's soooo sweet. I'm glad you like this!**

**Guest: Thanks :) Nope, she isn't going to die I can assure you, if there's one thing I hate sad endings. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks girl ^_^ I promise you that they will and she isn't going to die, I couldn't do that to my fave character. **

**Carly: Thanks :) Well you're gonna like what happens ;)**

**Guest: Thanks :D And I thought I wasn't the only one, okay he is kinda cute when's he not in his monster form. I'm glad you like.**

**SparklingFlora: Thanks :) Oh yeah, I'm the queen of match-making and these two are sooo meant for each other :) **

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club at all.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowning, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

Holding the glass vial close against her chest, Flora swam quickly through the same entrance way she had come. The plain wooden door, she opened it to the same antechamber that sat on the other side. Closing it behind her, she shut it making sure it was tightly secured. The strange ominous feeling was still lingering inside the dark and creepy lair, as she swam past the serpent statues their razor-sharp fangs still glowing with the strange red purplish light. A golden door sat at the end of the long tunnel she quickly opened that one and shut it.

Flora swam past volcanoes, boiling whirlpools, and these strange eels that glowed different colors in all the murky darkness. The whirlpools threatened to suck her into a place where nightmares were born, and the squids darting back and forth even tried to capture them in their tentacles, she trembled, as the thought of dying in that moment seemed to linger on.

The dark crystal waters of her home were silent like glass, as she swam through the water without saying a word. She would never be able to speak again to anyone, not even Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, or Layla her best friends. The pain and sadness lingered inside her heart as she came upon the palace grounds, everything was quiet, the lights had been silenced. She saw that the lights in Oritel's palace the torches that had burned were now extinguished, and all were asleep within. But she dared not to venture near them, for now she was silent, and was now leaving them forever and she would never speak to them again. She felt as if her heart would break in that very moment.

Beside the gated waited five familiar figures, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were there waiting for her. "Flora!" they all cried at once, before swimming over towards the mermaid. Bloom's blue eyes were full of relief as she bounced excitedly over towards her friend, before they all pulled her into a warm group hug. "We were so worried about you girl, don't ever scare us like that again!" Stella said squeezing her hand. Layla, Tecna,and Musa came forward their eyes shining with happiness, "Where have you been? We've been so worried it's good to see you back safe," Layla said placing her dark hand upon her friend's shoulder. The mermaid then made a silly face at her, sticking her tongue out while pulling the lower lid of her eye down. Flora bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but she couldn't hold it back and as she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

"What's the matter Flora? Why aren't you laughing?" Layla asked in a worried tone. Flora's eyes filled with sadness, as she sighed. _"I can longer speak you guys because I gave my voice to Valtor so that I could become human. That was the price I had to pay, in return for this," _her voice echoed from the far corner's of each of her friend's minds. Each of them blinked a couple of times, as they heard her words clearly as a star filled midnight sky. _"What?" _her green eyes staring at them strangely. "Did you just say that?" Bloom asked, confusion on her face. The mermaid's green eyes widened at her words,_ "I did how can you guys hear me?'_ she asked.

Tecna tapped her fingers against her chin, "It's most likely telepathically, all of us are so close to each other that it has to be some sort of mind link," she said. Stella smiled, "Well at least you have a way of communicating, so that's going to turn you human?" she asked pointing to the glass vial which rested in her friend's hands who in return nodded her head. "So that means you're going to leave us forever?" Bloom continued, her blue eyes full of sadness.

Flora shook her head and turned towards her most trusted friends, _"No not forever, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come with me. I don't know much about the human world and I need to learn much as possible. Valtor explained to me once I receive a human form, I could never become a mermaid. If Helia doesn't love me in return, the very morning after he marries another my heart will break.I will turn to foam upon the ocean wave's,the sea will call to me beckoning me to come home to return to very place where I was born. He said "You can try to resist it all you want but it will grow stronger and you will give in. Once you throw yourself into the waves your body will start to sink and you will slowly dissolve into foam but if you manage to win Helia's love then you will remain human he would have to love you more than anything, only if you make him love you with all of his heart, only when you'll be the only one in his thoughts day and night, he would need to confess his love for you making a vow of everlasting love and proving it to the world." _

Musa held up both of her hands, "So let me get this straight, you have to win his love and then he has to make a vow of everlasting love proving it to the world?" she said. A frown suddenly formed across Layla's pretty face. "That's insane to be honest. Befriending a human is one thing, but falling in with one is a totally different story," she said before swimming closer towards Flora. "I'm afraid a romance such as that would never work." Her green tail swished back and forth creating a few bubbles around her body.

"How could say that Layla?" Stella chimed in, her brown eyes full of anger, "She loves him, she went through all of this to make her dreams come true and have a chance at happiness. She's my friend and I'm going to stand by her, so I'm coming with you Flora I want to explore and get to know the human world and what kinds of fashion's they wear" the Solarian princess replied, as she swam over and stayed by her side. _"Thank you Stella," _the mermaid said as her friend gave her a warm embrace.

"You know," Bloom said, "I've never fallen with any merman or human before. But the second I saw Sky all of that suddenly changed. When I looked into his eyes I saw something I never saw before in anyone. He's so kind and gentle, so count me in too for you and to be with Sky," she also swam over to her friend's sides.

Musa nodded as well, "You've both have been my best friend's ever since the day we met, you guys didn't think I was weird or scary because of my music taste or gawk at me because I was different. I promised you both whatever decisions and choices you made in life, I would stand by you through it all. I'm coming as well," she winked at them.

Tecna shrugged her shoulders and grinned, "Girls I'm in too, I couldn't bear to see you guys go," she said.

Flora's green eyes lit up as she hugged her friends tightly, as they all joined into a huge group hug yet again. Layla kept her distance from them, her dark blue eyes full of confusion and dread. She wasn't sure what to do, following all the rules had always been her way of seeing things and now her close friends were going to leave their home behind and never return.

"Layla?" a voice suddenly snapped the princess of Tides out of her thoughts. She turned to see her friends at her side.

"Please don't be mad at us that we're all going with Flora," Musa placed a pale hand on the mermaid's shoulder,who shook her head as a smile formed on her face.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want anyone to get hurt especially you guys. You all are the first real friends that I've had as a princess and my parents didn't really let me get out of the palace that much as a child, you know how overprotective they can be. I've lived a pretty sheltered life with everyone telling me how to act, eat, dance, dress, and I'm sick of it. My parents have even set up an arranged marriage with some guy that I don't even know or love. Contact between humans and mer-people is forbidden but honestly they don't seem that bad, so I'm going too!" Layla said.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she slumped back against the gate. Her long light brown hair fell all round her face, as sadness filled her green eyes. She knew inside she had made the right decision in choosing to come here,see Valtor, and ask for his help on a matter that no one else not even her friends could solve. And the price he had asked of her was something she never expected someone to ask for, no price was too high for a soul. Mirrors of coral surrounded the large castle gates. A few minutes passed by as she studied her reflection in the glass like structure, but it seemed like a longer time for her.

_'This will be the last time I ever see myself like this, as a mermaid,'_she thought still glancing into the glass. _'When I finally reach the Realm above the ocean waters of my home, I will take on a brand new shape and never change back.' _She lifted her eyes towards the palace once more, it was certainly worthy of a beautiful painting by a master artist. Tears formed in her eyes, inside she knew once she became human, she would never see this place ever again. She had bargained her voice away for a chance to be with the man who captured her heart. Her fingers curled around the glass vial, as she lifted her eyes to look longingly at the crystal surface.

"Let's go you go guys, the sun will be rising soon," Bloom knew the sun would be rising soon, she and her friend's kissed their hand a thousand times towards the palace and rose up through the dark blue waters. The five of them swam away from the palace.

All five of them stopped for just a moment, Bloom turned towards her friend's.

"Well, are you guys ready for this?" she asked.

"Ready when you are,"Stella replied, her brown eyes glowing with excitement. Musa fist pumped the water around her, "I'm all ready," she said. Tenca grinned, "I'm 100% ready." Layla and Flora both nodded, "Let's go," the Tides princess said.

Bloom laughed, "All right let's do this," she shouted, as they all began swimming towards the dark crystal surface. It took them all only a couple minutes to reach the water's edge, just where the water sat peacefully above the shallow surface. It felt exhilarating, as they swam slowly towards the surface,

Flora felt as if she was rising towards the heavens, to a brand new world beyond the very one she had known for so long. They reached the watery veil that led towards the Realm above. Each of them burst through the surface, their lungs taking in the fresh cool air of the human world once again. Flora threw her head out of the water, as her lungs adjusted to the coolness of the night air.

Bloom gasped as she broke the surface of the water, shaking her drenched hair and sending tiny, salty droplets everywhere. Stella squeezed her blonde hair out making sure every drop of salt water was out while Musa, Layla, and Tecna let their hair billow in the wind. The dark night was beautiful...the sky ebony and dotted was with stars...the moon round and glowing...and the ocean looking like liquid obsidian. The air was cool, adding brisk relief to the warm seawater.

Stella floated gracefully along the waves, as she looked around at the vast land in front of her. It was like a large unexplored terrain just waiting for someone to uncover its secrets. Many different colors mixed in with the scenery including red, blue, violet, yellow, orange, green, and indigo. Musa could hear many of the sweet melodies of music playing from far away it was like a sweet song being played from her flute or harp. Only she could create the notes/beat inside her heart. Layla and Tecna watched the many clouds in the darkened sky each of them looked like strange funny shapes right out of a storybook.

There were trees and sandy beaches that aligned the shorelines as the waves crashed back and forth into the dark rocks that stood in the shallow water. Usually all of them were used to breathing the salty wet air of the ocean, but this felt so much better than the ocean water. The palace was built of the purest white marble stone, with the steps shining like crystal. Splendid beautiful roses grew in various places, through the large glass windows she could see gorgeous rooms where beautiful curtains hung and paintings covered the walls.

The Red Fountain palace was perhaps one of the largest, most beautiful buildings they had ever seen. The walls were a glorious, pearly white color that sparkled in the moonlight. Elegant spires reached up into the sky, their tops pointed and painted an oceanic blue. Small windows curtained with dark red fabric added bright bursts of royal color to the pallid white as did amazingly cultivated bushes of roses leaning against the castle walls.

Running a hand through her wet orange locks, Bloom turned to look at her friends. Flora was floating beside her, her green eyes averted to her hand resting upon her neck. A pang of guilt ran through the princess heart when she remembered that she hadn't said anything on the way there because she no longer had a voice. She reached over and lightly brushed her arm, a sincere smile upon her lips.

"I owe you a huge thanks Flora," the mermaid said. "If it hadn't been for your bravery in helping to rescue Sky and Helia from that storm, we've never would have met them." Flora smiled,"_Thank you for always being there at my side when everyone else tells me I'm crazy," _she said. Bloom returned a bright smile before Musa and the others swam over towards them.

"Come on we'll have to get over to the shallow part of the beach," Musa said, turning her gaze to the shadow-blanketed beach which was silent and still. All of them dove into the onyx waters, swimming towards the light turquoise colored waters. The ocean waves moved gently and smoothly across the smooth sand, as the girls finally reached the beach. Bloom climbed out of the ocean and unto the dry land, while Stella let the waves carry her to the shallow water, Flora flopped down unto the sand, her back facing the smooth sand while her stomach faced the moonlight, Layla helped Musa and Tecna up and unto the beach.

Flora held up the crystal bottle that contained the green liquid. "I'm guessing we have to drink that," Stella said, as she cringed. "I can duplicate it," Musa said, before she closed her eyes and began concentrating. A red glow formed around her body, as she focused her magic on creating what she was picturing in her mind. The same bottle's appeared in Bloom's, Stella's, Layla's, Tecna's and her hands. The color of the liquid inside their bottles was a red crimson color instead of the green Flora had.

"Why is it red instead of green?" Stella wondered as she studied the bottle which seemed to glow an even brighter blood-red color reflecting off the moonlight rays. "So it doesn't hurt us all as much, and I added a little extra magic to Flora's so the pain Valtor described that she's going to feel in her feet won't hurt as badly," Musa replied, winking at Flora who smiled in return.

"Are we going to feel the same pain?" Bloom asked her friend while looking at Musa, her blue eyes wide. "No we won't feel it at all, but your legs are probably going to be really sore to walk on at first," she said. "Thank goodness, I wouldn't want my feet to be extremely sore and painful," Tecna agreed. "Me either, but Flora we'll be there to help you ease the pain sweetie," Stella added. _"Thanks you guys that means a lot to me." _

Flora's eyes stayed locked on the ominously swirling green liquid, a pang of anxious anticipation stabbing at her already over-excited heart. She glanced backward, drinking in the sight of the obsidian waves gently dancing beneath the silver moon and star-strewn sky. She looked back toward the land filled with rolling dunes of soft sand dyed silver by the night, it was time for her and her friends to get a much desired taste of the human world.

Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, Flora took the bottle into her hand and popped the top off of it, as did the other girls. A bitter-smelling wisp of something awful escaped out of it, making a very vague shape in the air as it rose, it appeared to be a skull but she didn't take the time to think about it. The mermaid's knuckle's whitened on the bottle's spout. Bloom placed her hand over her's for support. "We'll all swallow ours together," she said, as all of them nodded in agreement at her words.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna raised the potion to their lips at the same time before taking a small sip. Each of them quickly drank down the contents of their vials. It tasted bitter like some kind of horrid medicine or maybe poison. The girls each locked gazes nodded...and simultaneously swallowed the mystical brew. They all grimaced at the bitter, awful taste, as it slid down their throats. They felt as if it was burning but continued to drink until each of their vials were empty.

For a moment they all didn't feel anything, and they all wondered if Valtor had tricked them but something soon began to happen. As the empty vial left their lips, each of their eyes snapped open, while letting out a sudden silent gasp. Flora let the vial escape from her fingers as she clutched at her throat as if she were choking. Bloom herself began to hyperventilate, while Stella and Musa struggled to breathe also as did Layla and Tecna. It wasn't long until the pain started to expand throughout their bodies. They all could feel the agony spread through their whole bodies, as each of them began to thrash about on the sand.

To say that the potion was painful would have been a severe understatement. As soon as the liquid slid down her throat, Bloom felt as though she had just swallowed a red-hot dagger of some kind. Agony suddenly scattered throughout her body, making her double over at the waist in horror. She let out a shriek of agony, for nothing but pain and fire existed in her mind, blinding and deafening her to all her surroundings. She watched in horror as all of her scales began to burn away, leaving small trails of blood that ran down her body. Even her tail didn't seem to be functioning correctly. It felt like it was in two sections and not one...and she wondered of the burning dagger had split it in two. Stella struggled to breathe while she refused to watch what was happening to her tail, she bit her lip, holding Bloom's hand tightly. Musa let the transformation continue, she stayed close to Layla and Tecna who were still in the process.

Ugh! It felt as if she had swallowed fire! The insides of her mouth began to burn, like the red scorches of the red lotus on a beautiful sunset, tears began to fall from Flora's eyes as the burning sensation crept down from her stomach to her waist, as if someone had poured a jar of acid unto her tail. The princess wished she had made her friends stay home, made them all remain mermaids because now she knew that they without a doubt were having the same, gruesome experience Maybe Valtor had tricked them...maybe he had given them some ancient poison instead of a potion to turn them into humans. Her coiled tail suddenly grew rigid and began to bend from below her thighs and slightly above at the very tip with an agonizing crack in a bunch of different directions. Flora gritted her teeth at the pain, she couldn't even scream, as a scale suddenly shot out like a traveling blast of magic. Soon one after another began to burn away, her pink scales began to shot out in a faster, quicker pace, as brand new skin began to form where those scales used to be.

The scales that were located below her stomach suddenly tore away, and when she finally looked down, a thick cloud of blood suddenly burst through the top of her thrashing tail from the very front to the back. More blood began to gush out as it traveled downward. It honestly felt as if a sharp double-edged sword was cutting her tail into two. She let out another silent scream while as her tail stretched like elastic and ripped into two separate pieces slowly forming into something else. Her fins slowly snapped themselves off forming into two five small stumps on each side.

After a few more horrifying moments, the feeling finally began to fade away from each of them. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla felt their senses return. The sun was just starting to rise over the ocean water, another brand new day dawning upon the kingdom of Magix. Each of their minds were groggy and exhausted tired/worn out. Using the very last bit of their strength, the girls helped each other to pull themselves upon the warm soft sand. Flora's head pounded like a furious headache, as she struggled to regain consciousness, her arms shook a bit. She slowly turned her eyes toward where her pink mermaid tail had once been, but to her surprise, it was no longer there. Her once beautiful mermaid tail had been transformed into two long, slender human legs. Valtor wasn't lying, he had told the truth, her fingers ran over the smooth, tan skin which felt like living marble. Tears slowly began to form in the mermaid's eyes, as she struggled to hold them in.

She fell upon the sand just like her friends they all fell into a deep sleep,...and finally allowed the world of unconsciousness to consume them.

_A/N: The next chapter will be all about the guys finding the mermaid's now turned humans on beach. I'll be taking a temporary break from this story to mostly focus on school because my second class is starting in another week plus I have this Group project I need to work on. The next chapter will be posted next week and then it's hiatus for a couple of weeks. Until next time, love you guys ;)_

_VB20_


	10. Awakening and Meeting The Guys

**Authoress Notes: **After two long weeks full of constant homework which included writing an essay, taking six quizzes, blog assignments and discussion questions I finally have some time to breathe! I meant to put this chapter soon, but thanks to my busy schedule it wasn't happening. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews, I love you guys!

**shikon miko1996: Thanks! My spelling and grammar totally suck sometimes, thank you for pointing that out. **

**cloundshadow: Thanks :) Finally yeah after nearly almost eight chapters of waiting lol. They will no sadness in this!**

**Guest: Thanks :D Really? I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you girl :) Oh yes they will be XD. They'll be getting to know each other first, but he's gonna fall hard for her. My classes are sooo demanding awful but I have to take them. **

**lilmissannoyance: Thanks ;) You definitely got that right lol.**

**Aria: Thanks :) Here's the update!**

**countrygirl: Thanks! It's right here.**

**Andrea: Thanks ^_^ I'm glad you like it, writing takes forever sometimes. **

**Solarian Sunbeam: Thank you! That happens to me so much and it's soo annoying. I do have one she's just hasn't been available lately due to her computer crashing so I do most of the editing and revising myself. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowning, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

Dawn was just starting to break over the once dark horizon, painting the sky and sea in beautiful shades of red and gold. The air felt cool and refreshing, but it's briskness was further enhanced by the chilly waves of crystal blue crashed upon the sharp rocks in the of sunlight slowly stretched over Magix, as it rose in the early morning hours of dawn, lighting up the world from the previous dark of night. Every trace of darkness began to vanish, replaced by the light of the warm and gentle sun. White puffy clouds floated along in the now bright blue sky. Another beautiful was upon the realm yet again.

Early morning had finally dawned upon the kingdom and a brand new day. The warm sunlight of yet another day eventually awoke Helia. He laid with an arm across his eyes slightly groggy and dazed. The constant sound of the rain and wind pattering against his window the night before hadn't bothered to fade into the background. He pulled the long white sheet over his head while rolling over unto his side and waited for sleep to come. His mind tried to remember a memory from a dream that struggled to break through to his consciousness, but he opened his azure eyes staring at the ceiling of his room. That voice, he couldn't get it out of his head. A clear beautiful melody and those light green eyes that seemed to stare right into his very soul. He shook his head and got up and walked over to the window. He wore nothing but a pair of simple black silk pajama pants.

In spite of the beautiful morning splendor however, Helia couldn't quite ignore the unexplained feeling of unease settling on his heart. Sighing, he forced himself to separate from the window. He sat on the large, four-poster bed, relishing the softness of its dark blue comforter. The bed frame itself was exceedingly elegant with silver posters that curved upward in a spiral shape. That elegance mirrored that of the rest of the lavish chamber. The walls were painted a shimmering silver color, the floors a dark grey stone with a few carpets of blue and dark purple. A small, unobtrusive vanity sat against one wall while a plush chair took residence at another. Beside the chair was a small bookcase filled with books on almost every subject. His art supplies rested gently on the easel in the far corner.

Helia's hands squeezed the soft comforter, his already pale knuckles growing even whiter with the effort. He couldn't shake off the feeling inside his heart that something was wrong and he couldn't quite decide what. His heart was troubled with a restleness...an impatience...to find her. The angel who had saved him from the storm all those months ago. Whoever or whatever she was, she had stolen his heart and had taken it with her. Helia stood up from the bed and walked over to his dresser pulling out a few things to wear: a dark blue short-shelved button shirt, black pants with silver chains black boxers and simple black hiking boots completed the outfit.

A knock at the door suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, it opened and Sky and Brandon stepped inside.

"Hey Helia, we're sorry to bother you but the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to take a walk on the beach with us, Timmy,Nabu,and Riven, it's supposed to be gorgeous this morning," Sky said. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Saladin suggested we train too it'll be fun what'd say ya buddy?" Brandon chimed in, a grin on his face.

The artist smiled, "That sounds like an awesome idea." He got dressed and headed out with them.

Sunlight shone through the thick dense tree's, as the group of friend's headed down towards the beach. The forest was so much more alive than they'd ever known. Small creatures who existence they never would have guessed were there stayed hidden in the dark leaves. All of them grew silent after they had passed. Sky, Brandon, and Helia expected the tree's to a problem as they jumped from branch to branch but they were surprisingly helpful and easy to reach.

The wind of their speed blew each prince's hair behind them, as they pushed forward. It felt warm and gentle against their skin. The rough forest floor didn't feel as bad as their leaping bounds stretched longer. The strange thing was Helia could smell a bunch of different scents through the green vast maze at the same time: the rich earthly smell of bark and moss, lilac and sunshine, a mix of freesia and roses, lavender, honey, and apple.

It was very easy and simple to reach out one hand to grab a thin small branch or vine. Helia fell back towards the dark earth as he leaped from the next branch to the next. Sky caught himself on a very large convenient branch. He swung lightly from it and landed on his toes. Brandon,using all of his strength spotted the nearest branch, he took a couple of steps back and then charged, landing nicely. Helia's jump had been almost twice wide as his, he leaped quickly from the branch to his friend's side landing once again on the balls of his feet.

"How was that?" the handsome dark-haired squire asked his friend. "Very good you still need to work on your balance," Sky smiled approvingly, but his casual tone didn't quite match the surprised expression in his blue eyes.

"Hey guys it's almost 5 o'clock we've been training for almost seven hours, I think we should take a break," Timmy called over his shoulder while he wiped the sweat of his brow. Riven nodded and walked over towards Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Nabu who had finally caught up with them.

"I think we should work on your swimming and not your fighting," the magenta haired man said with a cold icy tone in his voice to the dark-haired prince as he walked glared at his friend's retreating back.

"And what is that supposed to mean Riven?" he snapped back the anger rising in his voice. "It wasn't my fault I nearly drowned and lost my life. If anything you should blame the weather that happened that night."

Riven crossed his arms against his chest, "You imagined that so-called girl who rescued you from the water, and then she disappears into thin air. I honestly think you were hallucinating that whole entire time and you're mind conjured up that out of fear," he spat against the ground.

Timmy shook his head, "Riven honestly can you go one day without being a jerk?" Riven just kept quiet and continued to walk down the long path to the beach ignoring his friend's statement all together. Helia lost his concentration on his side of the disagreement when he said that. "I wouldn't let what he said bother you," Nabu said as the group of friends took the same path to the shoreline.

The beach was empty and peaceful like usual, the waves were crashing against the ocean's tide. Sunlight streamed down from the now blue sky, making the waves glitter like a thousand diamonds. Riven challenged Nabu and Brandon to a race down the beach in which they accepted. Their laughed echoed throughout the large area just a couple of friends having fun, as Helia and Sky began to stroll along the water.

"I'm really glad you guys decided to come with me, it's such a beautiful day," Helia said. Sky smiled, "That's what friends are for man," the blonde replied. There was a sense of peace that came over Sky when he was close to the ocean waters. It calmed him down and took away the troubles and antic's of being a diplomatic and great leader to the people of Eraklyon.

Helia's eyes wandered down to the beach and he couldn't stop the smirk from curling his lip. Brandon, Riven, Nabu, and Timmy were running back and forth over the dark gold sand. They tossed a throwing disc back and forth hitting it with their swords in a bunch of different directions, tripping and shouting joyously in a way that was heartwarming as well as amusing to watch.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Sky said excitedly, as the guys stopped playing for a couple of minutes. "The Annual Spring Festival is taking place. One of my favorite times of the year as always."

"Yeah I'm excited too, everyone has worked so hard for the last few months to make it even bigger and better than last year. It was fun but it's going to even better because of the dragon races," Brandon agreed excitedly.

"It honestly wouldn't be the same without you Helia," Timmy added, while adjusting his glasses so that they were straight on his nose instead of crooked. "We wouldn't know what all of us would do if you were lost in that disaster," Nabu added, his brown eyes looking out over the ocean.

"Tell me about it," Brandon said. "It's a miracle all of us even survived that thing in the first place," Helia spoke. That was before something upon the beach caught his eye. As his sharp eyes looked across the edge of a distant rock his gaze zeroed in on the colors that shouldn't have been there. A glint of orange, gold, light brown, purple, dark brown, and dark black grabbed his attention. At first he thought it was a pile of different colored driftwood which was commonly found along the shore. It was then he noticed five female figures lying on the sand face down. It didn't look as if any of them were breathing. His azure eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my gosh," he gasped which caused the other's to look at him in surprise.

"What's wrong Helia?" Brandon asked. Without a second thought, Helia immediately ran across the sand towards the unconscious young girls not bothering to pay attention else. "Helia what are you doing?" Sky called to him but it was then he too noticed what was going on. "Hey are you guys seeing this?" he asked the others.

"I sure am and they look like they need help!" Timmy said, as he, Sky, Brandon, Nabu, and Riven began running.

"Wait up!" Nabu shouted. "Oh I hope we're not too late, those poor girls." Helia was the first to reach the girls that were sprawled on the sand were all so beautiful and enchanting to look at. The other's finally caught up to him and gasped in utter amazement and their mouths fell open in shock at the sight before them. There on the sand were five beautiful and gorgeous goddesses the only problem was that they were completely nude.

"Are..." Timmy whispered, "Are they dead?"

"I don't know," Helia whispered, as he knelt beside the one with light brown hair, he turned her over unto her side and put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He felt a pulse and relief washed over him, but the worry still lingered. "She's alive," he confirmed. "But barely alive, we need to do something."

Riven carefully reached into the bag that he brought along and pulled out five colored towels in which they had brought along for swimming at the beach. "We could use these to warm them up," he said.

"All right you guys, each of you take a towel, turn them over on their sides and rub their back's so that if any seawater is in their lungs it will come out, wrap the towel carefully around one girl, and we'll take them back to Red Fountain, so the doctor's can look at them," Sky instructed. Riven handed each of his friend's a towel and they went to do as Sky instructed.

Helia got a good look at the girl that he had now placed her head in his lap, he began to rub her back. His fingers worked in a circular motion, as he took in her face and features. She had long light brown hair with a couple hints of golden streaks that fell past her waist, tan skin the color of a leaf turning bronze, her eyes were closed framed with thick lashes, and she had full pink lips. Her hips were very curvy, while her skin was cream and roses stretched over the flatness of her stomach and she had two beautiful long slender legs.

It was then she started to stir, her body shook a bit from the cold and she began to gasp for air. The girl coughed up of the seawater she had swallowed. Her chest rose again, before she heaved up a ton of water quite suddenly. She started taking in full breaths her color was starting to look better.

He fixed her wet brown hair and looked at her beautiful face. She was undeniably beautiful and gorgeous. Her chest moved up and down with her now calm breathing. Helia's fingers caressed her cheek softly, as her eyelid's started to flutter. His azure eyes turned towards the now awake human girl. 'Oh good she's waking up,' he thought. The prince's heart once again skipped a beat, as Flora slowly opened her green eyes breathing in the fresh cool air around her. Her vision slowly came into focus, as she came face to face with him for the very first time. His azure eyes met a beautiful pair of green jade eyes.

"Flora...Flora..." the voice called out to her from the edge of the darkness. It sounded vaguely familiar...but dhe didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to leave the comforting arms of sleep...didn't want to face the world. She felt as though every last ounce strength, both of her body and mind, had been drained away.

"Flora, please..." the voice grew more insistent and the fog of blissful disorientation slowly began to fade from her mind. Her sense of touch returned...and she found that she was on dry land. Soft, gentle arms cradled her and her face was pressed into something soft and sweet-smelling like cinnamon.

The memories rushed back like a torrent of water, flooding her mind with every event she had previously forgotten. The princess and her friends had come here to the surface and consumed the potion. There had been unimaginable pain and all of them had passed out...but it should have turned them into humans. That fact more than anything gave her an incentive to force her weary eyes open.

Flora blinked a few times, forcing her groggy mind to focus. Dawn was beginning to break on the horizon, painting the sky and sea in glorious shades of gold and red. The air was cool, its briskness further enhanced by the chilly ocean water. However, the princess found that she was warm.

Bloom also opened her eyes, as she let the sunlight shine right into her dark blue eyes. She lifted an arm to cover her face shielding the bright rays from harming her vision. Raising her hand over her head, she found that she felt strangely calm. A soft gentle breeze caressed her skin, as she sat up on the golden sand which was sprinkled all over her body. She blinked a couple of times letting her eyes get used to the sun, before she noticed that her mermaid tail was now a pair of pretty ivory-white legs.

"You guys wake up," she said, pushing against Stella who was beside her. The blonde princess cracked an eye open as she too sat up on land. "Where are we?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. Her brown eyes took in the nice legs which replaced her orange tail.

"Wow that Valtor wasn't kidding, these legs are killer cute!" she exclaimed. Stella began exploring her new human body. She touched the skin and was amazed at how soft and not to mention smooth as silk. She concentrated hard and bent the one knee and then the other. Wiggling her toes she giggled admiring how cute and adorable they were.

"I have no idea, but my father is going to kill me for staying out so late," Layla mumbled as she stretched her dark arms into the air. Musa and Tecna did the same as they too finally woke up. Musa let a giant yawn escape her lips as she cracked her knuckles and feet. She studied her new legs as well and found that they were really pretty. "Layla your legs are beautiful," she said to her friend. Tecna was fascinated with her legs as well.

"Thanks Musa, I think so too," she replied before noticing the five guys staring at her and her friends. She screamed at the top of her lungs and scrambled away. "Get away from us you perverts!" she yelled.

Musa rolled her dark brown eyes, "Will you chill out Layla, they're not going to harm us," she said.

Meanwhile Tecna crossed her arms against her chest, "It's highly illogical for a human to harm a sea creature."

Nabu turned to Riven the look of confusion on his face spoke otherwise, "What is she talking about?" he asked. Riven shrugged, "I have no idea," he replied.

_"Where am I?" _Flora wondered as she sat up, the feeling returned to her body. She looked up to see Helia smiling gently at her. Her face instantly turned a bright red color.

"It's okay We're not here to hurt you girls at all. We found you washed up on the beach this morning and it obviously looks like you need help, I'm prince Sky of Eraklyon," the blonde prince bowed cordially like a gentlemen. He pointed to the handsome brown-haired man beside him. "And this my best friend and sidekick Brandon."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Sidekick? I used to be a squire and switched identities with you so that you could feel what it felt like to live a normal life. So that means you're doing all the thinking? That's a terrifying thought."

"Yep it's true," Timmy snickered, "These two maybe a couple of goofballs/hot-heads but they are the best of friends."

"Hey!" They both said in unison, frustrated. Timmy only laughed more, which caused the girls to giggle.

"You think that's funny huh! Timmy, hey at least you have a point when it comes to Sky," Brandon snickered elbowing his friend in the chest. Riven and Helia laughed in agreement.

"Hey! Who's side are you on Brandon? Thanks a lot," Sky growled underneath his breath.

The orange haired girl smiled sweetly, "I'm Bloom and these are my friends Stella," she pointed to the blonde who had wrapped herself in one of the towels and waved, "Hiya I'm Stella Princess of Solaria it's nice to meetcha hunks, especially you Brandon," she winked at him. He put on a killer smile and raised his brows, cocking his head to one side in a cutely coy manner. "Hi Stella it's really nice to meet you," he replied taking her hand. She stood up on her legs and dusted the sand off her body with her free one.

"Hi Bloom it's my honor to meet you," Sky said bowing to her in the way that only a prince would. He was taken with her and thought she was very beautiful. Her hair reminded him of a flame's embers burning brightly and her eyes were like the vast sea. "Here let me help you up," he said gently holding out his hand to her in which she accepted and stood up.

"That's Layla," Bloom gestured to the dark-haired mermaid who huffed and turned away. "Yeah nice to meet you gentlemen," she snapped snatching the towel that Nabu was holding and covered herself with it. She got to her feet like the other's stood beside Musa. The young prince took in her beauty. She was like fluid in stillness and her dark blue eyes shone against the frame of her dark, heavy hair.

"I'm Nabu," he said only speaking to Layla. "You're very beautiful." She raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "Thank you," was her response.

Sky glared and punched his companion in the arm before the magenta haired guy stepped forward. "I'm Riven," he said in a smooth, calm voice that was not far from being alluring. "I'm the only one with a complete knowledge of common sense, as you can probably tell," he helped her up and she grinned at him.

"Yo I'm Musa and that's Tecna," the black-haired girl gestured towards the woman not too far from her that had a short pixie lavender haircut who waved to them. "Hi I'm Tecna nice to meet you. I must say becoming to a human is something that I'm very interested and excited about researching," she said.

Timmy was looking at her with an interest that none of his friends had ever seen before. "H-H-Hi Tecna," he said shyly trying not to blush. She was really pretty. "Hi Timmy," she smiled at him as he offered his hand to her in which she took to help her stand up.

Helia gently wrapped the towel around Flora's shoulders. "Now that we know all your name's and you know our's what's yours?" he asked her. She opened her mouth with the intention of introducing herself, but then realized she had sold her voice to Valtor to become a human. But as her lips moved not a single sound came out. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her voice being lost forever and she would never be able to speak to anyone again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him with deep sorrow in her eyes. "It's all right, you can tell me," he said. But the sorrow in her heart remained there. Flora lifted her fingers, to touch her lips and gently tapped her throat and she shook her head prince's expression changed, as he understood. "Oh, I see, you can't speak," he said. In response, she nodded.

"Eh? She's mute? What does he mean by that?" Riven purposefully said with a smirk on his face.

"It means Flora can't talk you moron, she's literally voiceless, if you didn't notice." Layla snapped at him. Her point to the jerk was clear and to the point.

Helia pushed himself into a sitting position before offering Flora his hand. "It's all right Flora, can you walk?" he asked. She slowly placed her hand into his and started to stand up on shaky legs. Her cheek's were burning as she lowered her gaze towards the ground. She managed to stand on her own and took a cautious step forward, allowing one foot to make contact with the soft sand she added a little weight to it. That was before a sharp pain seared through it. Her green eyes widened and she let out a sudden gasp.

**"As you walk, every step you take will be assaulted with extreme agony, as if you tread barefoot over an endless path of crystal razors like knives." **

It was the pain that Valtor spoke of, a thousand crystal razors. She was unprepared for the sudden pain and stumbled forward right into Helia's arms.

"Flora are you okay?" Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, and Musa all asked at the same time. She nodded, _'"I'm fine, my feet hurt, and I'm not used to them yet." _

"You'll be fine," Stella assured her with a smile as the five girls headed off to the castle with the guys. Bloom and Sky were engaged in conversation as were Stella and Brandon. It was so obvious she was flirting with him, the blonde had always been so outspoken and a lot of mermen from their kingdom where always constantly asking her out but she turned each of them down because they were all so shallow minded and deep as a tidal pool and not what she was looking for in a soul mate.

Musa mostly kept to herself talking to Layla while Riven and Nabu admired them from afar. Timmy was showing Tecna a gadget that he used for missions showing her how it worked and she seemed very excited to talk to someone who shared a passion for technology like she did. Flora stayed close to Helia, who instead picked her up bridal style and carried her to the palace.

The Red Fountain palace was probably one of the most largest, beautiful, and majestic buildings that any of the girls had ever seen. It sat quietly upon the hill surrounded by beautiful tree's, exotic plants, and flowers. A large weeping willow tree stood in the front. The branches were a soft light green color that almost nearly touched the ground with a small pond overlooking it.

The palace was built of the purest white marble stone, with the steps shining like crystal. Splendid beautiful roses grew in various places, through the large glass windows she could see gorgeous rooms where beautiful curtains hung and paintings covered the walls. The walls were a glorious, pearly white color that sparkled in the bright sun. Elegant spires reached up into the sky, their tops pointed and painted a red color.

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Layla all ran their eyes over the pretty landscape, unable to keep their jaws from dropping with awe. Rolling hills stretched over the horizon, leading to majestic grey and blue mountains in the distance. A pleasant,white cobblestone path cut through the grass surrounding the castle, leading to a beautiful garden full of different plant, flowers, and statues.

"This place is absolutely beautiful and so breath-taking, is this where you guys live Sky?" Bloom asked.

He smiled, "Yep, it's where all of us Red Fountain Hero's live and train."

"Wow it's amazing, I love the different splashes of color here and there. It really adds a magical touch," Stella said.

Musa grinned, "You got that Stel it's awesome." She loved the color here as well.

Flora couldn't help but sense the peaceful and calm call of nature among the many plants and flowers that danced in the wind. They all seemed very happy and properly cared for.

Helia must have glimpsed her reaction because he chuckled softly. "Welcome to my home. I...I...hope you like it here Flora."

She smiled sweetly, as he gently set her upon the ground. _"I'm happy to be anywhere, as long you are with me." _

The group continued on until they reached a set of rose-red encrusted large doors that led into the castle. There were two guards standing at the door, each of them different from the both wore the same uniform a black tunic with black pants holding a spear in one hand while a sword was strapped to their belts. One had long dark purple hair that fell past his shoulders and the other was slightly dark-haired. Each were very built and muscular.

Despite of their gloomy, unapproachable exteriors, however, Sky smiled politely at the men as they approached. "Good morning Andrew and Michael," he said.

The guards bowed their heads respectfully, although their expressions did not soften one bit. The one with black hair glared intimidatingly at the guy's crowd and spoke in a low gentle tone, "There are more people than you left with your highness," he said.

"I am well aware of that," the Eraklyon prince replied smiling at his group. "These are friends of mine that arrived this morning, princess from different realms to visit and enjoy their time here. And I'm taking them into the castle for some proper accommodations."

Andrew bit his lip in anger, "You know we're not allowed to let strangers into the palace walls..."

"They're not strangers," Sky spat back with a slight edge to his voice."They spent the night on the beach last night and now they're hungry, tired, and exhausted. And NOT in any condition to be outside in the blazing sun."

The guards hung their heads and seemed to buy the prince's story and allowed them to pass through the doors. Sky opened one of the large doors holding it for the girls and his friends.

The palace interior was every bit as elegant and majestic as its exterior. Cream-colored marble pillars lined a long entryway which was carpeted with a deep red material. The walls were a white color as well, covered in light fixtures, royal paintings, and elegant wall decorations. Several crystal-covered chandeliers dangled from the high ceiling and there were small table resting at different walls, each one decorated with a sweet-smelling, colorful bouquet of flowers.

Sky led his companions down the awe-aspiring hallway, smiling and waving at different students, servants, and maids. He held Bloom's hand while Stella looped her arm through Brandon's and Helia kept Flora close to his side. She loved the warmth of this place...both from the friendliness and the gentle light streaming through large stain glass windows on the walls.

"All right let's get you guys into some proper clothing, before dinner and then after you can clean up" he said standing in front of two tan doors. "We'll wait for you guys here," Brandon said while Helia, Nabu, Timmy, and Riven agreed. "See you soon Flora," Helia said. She blushed and nodded. He ushered the five inside and shut the door. The room was a pure white color, with beautiful pearl and gold designs, a large capony bed sat in the far corner, right by the glass windows which had a balcony. White curtains with golden lace at the bottom hung elegantly.

Upon the bed sat five neatly arranged sets of clothing for them were lying on the bed for each of them. The prince smiled, "I had these laid out for you girls," he gestured towards the clothes. Each of them smiled, "You're so kind Sky, thank you," Bloom replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome,"he said touching the side of his cheek surprised by her sudden left not a second later leaving them alone shutting the door.

"This is sooo awesome wearing human clothes," Stella giggled as she held up the different items of clothing showing her friends. She threw on a yellow bra and panty set. Bloom grabbed a dark blue bra and matching blue boy shorts that she slipped on, while Flora put carefully put on a light green bra and green boy shorts. _"Wow, these are really comfortable you guys," _she said. "I like these purple ones they're adorable, that green is so you Flora," Tecna added.

"I feel better wearing something instead of being totally naked," Layla mused which caused everyone to laugh. Bloom and Stella grinned, "Well the way Nabu was looking at you with those goo-goo eyes he's clearly infatuated with you," they teased the Tides Princess who turned a brilliant shade of red.

She crossed her arms, "I don't like him whatsoever, humans are nothing but dangerous."

"Well we are human now so we all have to get used to them," Bloom replied.

"I've never them up close but these are really nice," Musa said putting on two undergarments a bra and underwear which were a dark red color.

They each started picking out what outfits they wanted to wear. Bloom settled for a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. Stella decided to wear an orange tube dress with a white belt with and a pair of pretty tan heels with orange bows that tied around her ankles and a pink headband. Flora wore a pretty light pink flowery flowing dress with light green straps, a light green flowered belt and light green heels.

Musa had on a dark pink polka-dotted short-shelved shirt with long dark marron colored shelves, a white shirt underneath, a dark pink and black plaid skirt, and a white and black belt, she also wore black boots. Tecna wore a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also had a lime green belt. And Layla was dressed in a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants were a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green heels and a pink and green trimmed headband.

Looking out the window they noticed the sun was almost sinking into the horizon. "Come on you guys we're gonna be late for dinner!" Bloom said. "All right let's go," Stella cried as they dashed out the door. Flora smiled, she could get used to this as she followed the other's out of the room.

_A/N: Phew, I survived this week and writing these papers. I need a break XD. I finished the group project and the final project earlier than I expected so updates won't be as slow. The class I'm taking is demanding but I can balance that and working on this. I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be out in two weeks, until next time ;)_

_VB20_


	11. Honored Guests

**Authoress Notes:** My classes are nearly over and they're not as demanding as I expected them to be, so I'm not on hiatus anymore thankfully. The group project is done and graded, we did wonderful on it. I was going to post this chapter sooner but it took a couple days to finish. Thank you all so much for reviewing :)

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks girl! XD she is, and it's gonna stay that way!**

**Guest: Thanks :D He'll find out, these two just need to get to know each other first ;)**

**Angel: Thanks :) He is, they do suck. Well here's the next one!**

**Solarian Sunbeam: Thanks ^_^ It's all right, she was a really good friend of mine. That would be wonderful, I would love that. **

**lilmissannoyance: Thanks! OMG he is. I swear I wonder how Musa puts up with him. **

**No Bass Without Voice: Thanks ;) You're sooo sweet. I try honestly it's so much harder writing it from scratch and I get so frusterated sometimes because it takes so long for me to put it all together.**

**IrishDreamer24: Thanks :D It will.**

**MusaTecnaBest friends forever: Thanks :) I'm glad you like it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowning, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

"I've never really had dinner with any human's before, do you think they'll serve some good food?" Bloom wondered as the five girls walked down the same hallway that they passed through before. "I'm sure they will, let's just hope it's not fish, I'm tired of eating seafood," Musa made a face at the memory causing all of them to laugh. _"I hope they all like the outfit's we all picked out," _Flora said.

Her eyes took in the gorgeous sunset which was taking place outside in the distance. The sun's gentle rays were slowly sinking below the dark crystal waters. It reminded her of the first night all of them had risen out of the ocean for the first time and had seen the human world, and now they were all experiencing it for real. She was trying to be careful as possible on her new feet, the slight pain wasn't bothering her as much but she was still cautious.

Stella grinned at her friends. "They're gonna fall over when they see us in these killer outfits, I just hope Brandon's eyes don't pop out of his head when he see's me," she said.

"With the way you were totally flirting with him earlier I definitely know it's going to happen," Musa replied while elbowing Layla. The Tides princess crossed her arms. "I swear if that Nabu even tries making a move on me, he's gonna be a pile of pink bubbles."

"Oh come on Layla, just give the poor guy a chance, he's totally into you," Bloom insisted, her blue eyes glowing at the thought of seeing Sky again.

"Yeah the way he was looking at you with those crush worthy eyes of his he's a mega hottie, I bet he's a prince speaking of which how are your feet Flora?" Bloom asked as they all walked along.

_"They're still a little sore, but I'm all right,"_she responded with a smile. "That's good, remember we have to get Helia to fall in love with her," Musa said.

Layla nodded, "I really hope we all fall in love ourselves while we're here just to get our parents off our backs about constantly bugging us about finding a husband honestly it's getting so old and annoying. A few weeks go they were trying to get me married off to a mer-man whose just about as deep as a tidal pool and so obnoxiously full of himself."

"Arranged marriages are totally last century," Stella frowned pushing a piece of her blonde hair out-of-the-way. "Some realms still have them," Layla said. They rounded the corner and came to another hallway. Sure enough the guys were there waiting.

Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Riven, and Nabu all stood anxiously just outside the hallway which led to the dining hall. Saladin and another man were also with them. Codatorta had strongly urged the guys to change clothes so that they could be presentable for the stranger girls. Sky chose a simple short shelved dark blue shirt, tan khaki's, and black shoes, Brandon settled for a brown basketball shirt, brown flat cargo shorts. and army green and black shoes. Riven wore a purple polo shirt, black skinny jeans,and purple sneakers, Helia was dressed in a black graphic t-shirt with a moon wearing a pair of red headphones, a grey and black checkered long gingham woven shirt, a black vest, grey jeans, and black sneakers. Timmy decided on a white button down shirt, a blue jacket, red pants, and red and white sneakers and Nabu's attire consisted of a dark purple long shelved shirt, tan dress pants, and black shoes.

They all wondered if the girls decided to bail out and stay in bed because of their conditions, but they didn't have to wait long because they heard footsteps coming down the long hallway towards them. Saladin was the first to notice the five girls approach them.

"Ah Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Riven, and Nabu I see that indeed the strangers have decided to join us," he said smiling. Indeed there were five beautiful girls standing before the headmaster of Red Fountain and the instructor. Each dressed nicely in the clothes that were given to each of them. The orange haired girl settled for a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels, while the blonde next to her had on an orange tube dress with a white belt with and a pair of pretty tan heels with orange bows that tied around her ankles and a pink headband. A light brown-haired girl standing beside her wore a pretty light pink flowery flowing dress with light green straps, a light green flowered belt and light green heels. A black-haired girl had on a dark pink polka-dotted short-shelved shirt with long dark marron colored shelves, a white shirt underneath, a dark pink and black plaid skirt, and a white and black belt, she also wore black boots. The violet haired girl wore a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also had a lime green belt. And the last one was dressed in a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants were a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green heels and a pink and green trimmed headband.

"Sorry we're late," Bloom said sheepishly, "We were a bit busy getting ready." Sky returned her friendly smile, "Oh that's all right, you all weren't late at all you look gorgeous," he replied, she smiled. "Thank you Sky, you look really handsome."

Brandon grinned, "Sky's right you were right on time Stella you look amazing in that dress."

"Thank you Brandon, you look pretty good yourself, the brown brings out your eyes," she replied.

Riven whistled at the sight of Musa, "You look like a rock star Muse," he said.

She giggled, "Well I do like to sing, thanks you look pretty nice yourself."

"Timmy I love what you're wearing it's really nice," Tecna said, her cheeks pink.

"Really? I'm glad you like it, the guys helped me pick it all out you look really beautiful," he replied slightly blushing.

"Layla you look wonderful," Nabu said, putting one of his arm behind his head. She gave him a pretty smile, "Thank you Nabu, I think you also look nice and very handsome."

Helia gave Flora a friendly smile, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he began. "I was getting you these." He carefully held out five pretty violet wildflowers. _'Flowers no way! He's so sweet,'_ she thought.

_"Those are for me?" _Flora was completely overwhelmed. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, she took the flowers from him softly touching his hands in the process.

_"I've never gotten flowers before. They're the most beautiful one's I've ever seen,"_ she said.

"You must have a hundred boyfriend's," he said glancing down at the floor, his dark blue hair falling over his eyes. "I can't believe you they've never given you flowers."

She smiled, _"To be honest I've never gotten flowers from any of my hundred mer-man boyfriends, because I've never had a single boyfriend." _

"She's very beautiful along with her friends, I'm Saladin the headmaster of Red Fountain welcome it's very nice to meet you all," the gray-haired man said.

The orange haired girl smiled sweetly," Hello Saladin, I'm Bloom, and these four girls are my best friends this is Stella," she put an arm around the blonde who smiled in return.

"Hiya I'm Stella, it's an honor to meet you."

"I'm Layla," the dark-haired girl said bowing politely.

"Hey I'm Musa and that's Tecna," the black-haired girl gestured towards the woman not too far from her that had a short pixie lavender haircut who waved to them.

"Hi I'm Tecna nice to meet you, and that's Flora," she said squeezing her friend's hand.

"I'm Codatorta, the head instructor here at Red Fountain," the bulky muscled man beside Saladin said shaking each of their hands. "Well shall we eat I'm sure all of you are starving," Saladin said he turned towards a large set of dark wood doors, and pushed them open with some effort. The doors led into a dining hall that consisted of a long, glossy wood table, intricately carved chairs softened with royal blue cushions, and a cool marble floor. The far wall was a solid window, letting in light as well as a breathtaking view of the ocean and landscape surrounding the castle.

Candle's of different kinds were placed in an elegant arranged around the table, adding a nice touch. Each of them lit along with the light coming from the fireplace. The table was set with ceramic plates and silver utensils. Crystal goblets were filled with water. Helia stood beside a chair not too far from the head of the table and offered Flora the chair. She sat down and he put the flowers inside a vase perched on a windowsill.

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu all followed the prince's example and seated Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla, and Musa at a spot each and sat across from them. A few servants came in and began serving the main course. Flora was curious about the meal being served in front of her, whatever it was it smelled good. There was a strange pink like meat, along with white mashed things, green little circle veggies, and a leafy green plants with orange carrots.

"The roast beef looks tasty doesn't it?" Helia said. "Go ahead and give it a try, it's amazing." Picking up one of the silver things lying by the plate, she studied it before remembering what exactly it was. _'A fork, now I remember human's use these to eat,'_ she thought.

She picked up the fork and maneuvered it until she got it in the right position, sticking it into the meat. Under Helia's guidance she used a knife to cut the meat into a bunch of little pieces and then lifted the fork up and put it into her mouth. Helia looked at her in anticipation, she chewed carefully before swallowing.

"So what do you think?" he asked. Flora smiled at him, _"It's wonderful." _He laughed, "I'm glad you like it, I give my complements to the chef." Her friends followed her example by being ladylike and eating politely.

"And so polite too," Saladin exclaimed. "Now if Brandon and Riven were more polite with table manners." The girls silently giggled, as they watched the guys snarf down their food. Brandon let out a loud belch before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"So where are you girls from? Where do you live, I'm sure we can help you all get home safe and sound," Sky said.

Bloom twisted her fork into the salad she was working on, and looked at him with a sad smile. "I thank you for your offer, Sky but we longer have a home." All of the girls were suddenly silent remembering the home they all gave up to join the human world especially Flora who's very life depended on whether or not Helia would fall in love with her. And her friends had given up their lives as mermaids to come with her.

Layla cleared her throat giving Bloom a glare silencing her,she poked at her salad,while Musa was unusually quiet as her. She occasionally pushed around her potatoes not really bothering to say anything but shared a quiet passing glance with her friends. None of them really wanted to talk about their home.

"That's awful," Brandon said. All of them looked sadly at the five girls, especially Helia at Flora. His azure eyes seemed to look straight into her very soul. "So you all don't have anywhere to go or live? How sad," Nabu said.

"I know," Saladin replied. He turned to Bloom and the other's, "You girls don't have to worry about it anymore. If you ladies want to your all more than welcome to live here on Magix and call this place your home in this castle. Is that all right with you?"

All of them beamed with happiness and nodded in agreement at the thought. "That would be wonderful," Bloom replied.

"No worries now," Timmy said chewing on a piece of his fruit. Then Sky happily punched his fist into the air, "You're all officially staying," he winked.

"That's great and just in time for the Spring Festival," Riven said. "It's a blast," Nabu added.

"Ah,the spring festival," Saladin mused. "This one is going to be the best, I bet you all would love to witness the celebration."

Sky smiled, "Well then Bloom, would you and friends like to come tomorrow with us to see it? There's going to be a carnival in the Marketplace, with tons of games and entertainment, and then comes my all time favorite part a huge feast and dancing. Whadya say?" he asked.

"Of course, it sounds great. I love to dance and so does Stella and Layla. Plus Musa loves music and she can sing. And I'm sure Flora and Tecna would love it as well," she said. Flora nodded, _"I would love to see it." _

"I'll show you around," Helia said squeezing her hand.

"It's settled then, we'll all go tomorrow," Brandon put his hand upon Sky's shoulder.

Later that night, the girls were all settled into a room where all of them stayed up talking and laughing. Stella filed her nails, while Layla and Musa painted their nails sitting by one of the beds. Bloom had fallen asleep as did Tecna. Flora sat by the window, looking out into the darkness. _"Today has been truly wonderful and I hope I can win Helia's heart. I know they miss their families terribly but we'll be all right. We belong in the human world, and we're going to prove that love exists and we're meant to be with the ones that we set our hearts on." _

_A/N: Phew, that wasn't too bad. I hope you guys liked this :) Let me know what you think and I'll get working on the next chapter now that my schedule is finally clear, untiil next time,_

_VB20_


	12. The Spring Festival

**Authoress Notes: **All right, so I finished this new chapter without any problems. It's been almost two weeks since my last update, at least it wasn't a month XD. School is finally over and I signed up for fall classes, so this summer I'm free to write and update as much as I want. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reivews, they all were so wonderful and awesome :)

Unto review replies:

**MusaTecnaBestfriendsforever:** **Thanks :) I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to write this.**

**Guest: Thanks ;) Here it is!**

**Guest: Thanks :D Next chappie up front and center!**

**lilmissannoyance: Thanks! He will, it's gonna be soon lol.**

**Angel: Thanks ^_^ Really? I've always wanted to do that. **

**101ghettogirl22: Thanks :) **

**Aria: Thanks ^_^ Awww, no it isn't anymore. **

**Kimstell: Thanks ;) **

**Goldenfighting spirit: Thanks :) It's tellpathically he can hear her voice inside his head, and her friends can too. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowning, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

Dawn was just starting to break over the once dark horizon, painting the sky and sea in beautiful shades of red and gold. White puffy clouds floated along in the now bright blue sky. Another beautiful was upon the realm yet again. In her bed, Flora squinted at the sudden brightness. _'It's so bright for some reason, and why am I hearing the sound of birds chirping so closely?' _she thought, slowly sitting up as the white sheets fell down to her stomach. She was wearing a pretty white eyelet trim nightgown which had straps, a black polka-dotted pattern along the dress, black ribbons on the straps, and was mid-thigh length. Her green eyes slowly looked around her new room sunlight filled every inch of it.

She looked out the large window which was open, birds were chirping their sweet songs in the branches. It was then she remembered that she was now living in the human realm and was no longer a mermaid. _'Oh that's right, my friends and I are humans now, and this must how it feels when humans know that morning has arrived. It's beautiful and amazing.' _Today was also the day of the Spring Festival, she smiled with excitement. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she quickly stepped out of the bed, pressing her feet to the cold floor which felt nice against her skin. She stretched for a moment.

Ignoring the pain in her feet, Flora walked across the room towards the dresser. She was just about to open it, when the door to her room opened,she looked up to see Bloom, and Stella walk in. They were both still dressed in their pajamas'. Bloom had on a white lacy cami and white shorts with blue ruffles on the bottoms, while Stella wore a cute short shelved blue shirt with a pink heart and matching Capri pants, her blonde hair was in hair curlers.

"Morning Flora," the orange haired girl said with a smile. "Looks like you're all ready up, you excited about the festival?"

She smiled, _"I am, it's going to be really fun." _

"We came to help you get ready and to clean up, you don't mind do you?" Stella asked.

Flora shook her head, _"No I don't mind, as long as Stella doesn't try one of her experiments on me again," _recalling the time when the blonde tried to straighten her hair with jellyfish oil and it turned into a giant mess of knots and tangles.

Stella held up her hands, "I promise I won't do anything crazy, it was a while ago and I know what I'm doing now."

"Yeah just like the time you destroyed the potion's lab trying to create a better shade of pink," Bloom teased, causing all of them to laugh.

"Come on we'll show you where the bathing pool is, I'm sure all of us would care for a hot bath Musa, Tecna, and Layla are all ready there," Stella said handing her a pink robe.

The pool room itself was radiant, just as skillfully designed as the other areas of the palace. The walls were built with white marble and the ceiling was one, great window, making the entire place seem more like an enclosed courtyard than an interior room. Plush chairs were casually placed around the stone sitting area as were bright green plants in elegantly crafted vases. The plants had been freshly sprayed by servants, their leaves glistening with tiny beads of water in the abundant sunlight.

A fountain cleverly made to resemble a bubbling creak ran along one corner of the oddly shaped pool, adding a constant coolant to the water which was made hot by the underground fire room, the servants keeping the fire ablaze sending hot air through the pipes. In the center of the pool was a large fountain with statues of four elegantly carved dragons with water spewing out of their mouths.

Another girl was in the center of the heated pool, soaking in the heated waters. Her maids were about her, pouring in fragrant soaps and washing her back. One of her maids, a girl with black hair and green eyes leaned over the pool with a tiny jar of oil, pouring it over her scalp and combed through her wet purple hair.

Musa, Tecna, and Layla were there as well sitting in the plush chairs each of them wearing a different colored robes in red, green, and light purple while Bloom's was blue and Stella's was orange. "Hey you guys over here," Musa called, waving them over.

"Hey girls," Layla said, as the three of them approached the sitting area. "It's about time you all got here," Tecna added.

"Well we're here now," Bloom replied, Flora nodded in agreement.

"Did you all sleep well?" Musa inquired, as she loosened the robe she was wearing letting hang loosely about her shoulders. "Yeah let's cleaned up," Stella said, before they all rose and took off their robes getting undressed.

"So what do guys you think? Pretty cool huh?" Layla asked she and her friends walked towards the pool.

"It's really pretty in here and so warm,"

Flora said, as they entered the water.

Musa floated a bit in the warm water, before she dove under getting her hair wet. She resurfaced a moment later carefully rubbing some shampoo through her locks. Stella kept the curlers in and scrubbed every inch of her skin, making sure inch was squeaky clean. Tecna used a bit of a leave in conditioner and let it sit in her hair for a couple of minutes. Bloom did the same thing to make sure her hair and skin were clean enough, while Layla and Flora just swam around.

Flora never thought she would miss the cool, silky feel of water against her skin...but when she stepped into the indoor pool in the exquisite castle, it was like stepping into the embrace of an old friend. It felt wonderfully warm, a nice relief against the coldness of the ocean. She got herself cleaned up and feeling refreshed. The other girl looked at her through narrowed eyes like a cat might look at a tiny bird, trying to decide if a capture was worth the effort.

"Why does that girl keep giving Flora the stinkeye?" Layla wondered. Stella crossed her arms, "She's probably jealous of how much prettier all of us are than her, I would ignore the bitch," she said with a smile.

"You got that right, she's a biyotch," Tecna added which made them all laugh.

"Come on you guys, let's get ourselves into some party worthy clothes. I made us all a couple of new things to wear to this festival," Stella said smirking. "When did you do that?" Layla and Musa both asked in disbelief.

"Last night while all of you were asleep come on I'll show you," the blonde said, as she led the other's back to her room.

The guys were waiting inside of the hall which led outside for the girls to finish their preparations getting ready.

"This is so exciting," Timmy said, as he fixed his glasses. "The festival is going to be a blast and to top it all off we've got five gorgeous girls coming with us."

Brandon and Sky both laughed, "Hey save your excitement until they all show up," the squire said.

"Brandon's right Timmy, the fun is just getting started," Helia replied.

"You're just all excited about seeing Flora again," Nabu teased causing the prince to turn red. "I guess," he stammered. "I know he is," Sky snickered. "And your all happy about seeing Layla," Riven said, elbowing his friend. It was then the five girls slowly appeared at the top of the staircase causing all of them to do a complete double take. They all looked so beautiful in gorgeous blue, red, orange, green, pink, and purple floral summer dresses complete with platform seals and crowns of flowers upon their heads.

"Wow you all look amazing Flora," Helia said, blinking a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing a mirage. _"That's really sweet of you," _she replied as he kissed her hand like a gentlemen.

"Yeah make that totally hot," Sky and Brandon both whistled towards Bloom and Stella causing the girls to giggle.

"Ooooo someone looks sexy," Riven smirked, drooling at the sight of Musa. "And you are quite charming," she couldn't help but smile.

"You look beautiful Tecna," Timmy said shyly to Tecna.

"Why thank you Timmy," she replied before giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love that dress on you Layla," Nabu said to Layla. "Thanks I think you look great," she smiled.

"Yeah don't you think these dresses all look good on my girls, it's what I had in mind when I look at each of them," Stella said proudly. Brandon raised an eyebrow, "You designed all the dresses?" he asked. Bloom nodded, "Stella's got an eye for detail and beauty," she said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder proudly.

"Well I guess everything's all set and done ready to go?" Helia asked.

"Oh yeah let's go and party!" Timmy said pumping his fist into the air. Laughter filled the halls of Red Fountain, but Flora only smiled. She was ready for a day full of fun and excitement. As they walked outside her thoughts began to wander, every step she took was painful. The shoes she wore were really comfortable but she could still feel the sharp pain through the soles. She gritted her teeth, but being the tough girl she was, paid no attention to it. Eventually the group reached the outside of the castle, and waiting outside were two elegant white coaches. Each with a team of four horses in front. Flora was enchanted by the graceful and beautiful animals that she studied them carefully.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Helia asked, and the princess nodded. "You and I are going to ride in this coach over there, while the other's take a ride in the other. You don't mind do you?" Flora blushed and shook her head, smiling as she did so. Helia allowed her to enter first, she took a seat near the window and he sat across from her. Bloom sat next to Stella, while Sky and Brandon sat across from them. Musa placed herself between Layla and Tecna. Timmy sat next to Riven and Nabu who were ready to go.

Once all the last preparations were made, Sky signaled for the driver and the coaches were off. During the few minutes that were spent with them riding, Flora looked out the window at the vast and beautiful landscape. It was such a beautiful and gorgeous view, nothing like she had ever seen before. Among the many sites were a pleasant countryside with neatly plowed fields of rich black soil, a forest of dark green tree's and plants, and a lot of curious animals and creatures. _'So beautiful, it all must have been well cared for,'_ she thought before turning to face Helia and laid her eyes on the prince who sat across from her. He was watching her intently and smiled.

"Are you having a good time Flora?" he asked.

She nodded, _"Yes, I'm really looking forward to seeing the different sights and the town." _

"The town is really beautiful during this time of year, just like you," the artist said gazing into her green eyes.

_"Thank you Helia, that's so sweet of you to say. No one has really ever called me beautiful," _she said.

Helia raised an eyebrow, "Any man would be a fool not to say that," he replied.

The group finally reached the marketplace where the festival was being held. Everywhere the girls looked there were crowds and colors painting the town of Magix. Craftsman showed off their skills, music filled the air, the smell of different foods combined were scattered throughout the area, and there were stalls set up with games to play. Prizes ranged from small whistles to big stuffed animals. Bloom,Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla all were entranced by the different activities to do.

"Wow, this looks like so much fun. Better than the lame festivals we have back home!" Stella gushed to Brandon.

"Yeah it totally rocks, I mean look at all of these people having a good time, it's awesome," Musa said.

Bloom grinned, "You got that right, so what should we try first you guys?" she asked. Tecna shrugged, "I'm good with anything."

"And so much more lively come on let's go have some fun!" Stella grabbed Brandon's hand and pulled him towards a sling shot game. He was surprised by her sudden movement and turned his head to look at his friend's who gave him a thumbs-up.

Nabu laughed, "She seems really excited," he said.

"She's normally like that, wanna play a game with me Nabu?" Layla asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Sure Layla so tell me where exactly are you from?" he asked, as they walked off. They were engaged in a friendly conversation and he really seemed to be enjoying her company. They both won a ring toss and two purple heart necklaces. Timmy and Tecna tried out an alien shooting game, which she dominated him in winning a new laptop hardrive.

Sky and Bloom played a target shooting range and he won her a huge blue dragon. She gave him a huge hug and they held hands for the rest of the night. Stella did her best at the sling shot thing and she won a yellow horse animal which Brandon helped her pick out. Musa watched Riven wrestle with a huge muscular guy, she cheered him on and he beat him. Flora tried her hand at the target game, positioning the arrow with the bow and shot it into the bullseye. Helia was impressed and couldn't stop smiling at her.

"You were great," he said lifting her up into his arms, twirling her around before letting her feet touch the ground. Helia's heart skipped a beat as his azure eyes stayed locked with the human girl's eyes of jade green. Never had he been entranced by any female creature. In her shimmering eyes, he glimpsed so many details about her...things to which he could relate. He saw kindness that belied a feisty flare as well as impressive bravery. He could also sense a longing for adventure...a desire that called to his own looked into his gorgeous eyes and felt herself getting lost into them, her cheeks burning, as she smiled.

"I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before," he said, lacing their fingers together. "There is something about you that seems...familiar. You remind me of someone..."

Flora waited eagerly for his words, could it be he remembered? "Many months ago, I was on a ship sailing, it was my birthday and it was supposed to be a happy day. The ship sank into the darkest ocean water's. I felt like I was dying, but the waves carried me towards shore to where a girl saved me. Her green eyes and long purple hair I will never forget those eyes. They haunt me day and night," he said.

_'And she knew you had a lot of water in your lungs, so she turned you over unto your side and pounded on your back so that the water would come out. She then covered your lips with her's, and breathed into your lungs, and you spewed up a lot of water, and your cheeks started to regain more of their color,I was that girl,' _she thought sadly.

_"I hope you find her, because you deserve to be happy," _she said.

Helia smiled, "Thanks Flora, but I think I all ready found someone else who I've grown so very fond of, you," he replied, his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

Later in the afternoon, the group had taken notice of a traveling minsteral getting ready to perform. They all took a seat among the crowd and he sang a Celtic melody. The audience marveled at his voice. Flora sitting by Helia's side watched as he continued to sing, the song made her heart weep. _'Even though I don't sing myself, I miss having a voice to communicate with people. Oh what I am thinking, I gave up my voice to be with Helia and I'm no match for that Krystal,' _she thought, turning away as a diamond like tear escaped her eye. Heiia noticed her sudden sorrow.

"What's the matter Flora? You look so sad," he said. _"There was a time when I had a voice to speak, sing, and laugh with, but it's gone now." _

"So you could talk before?" he asked. She nodded. "Aw man, I didn't know that," Brandon said.

"Me either, I'm really sorry Flora," Riven added. "I'm sure you'll get your voice back someday," Sky said.

"You will Flora, it will return," Bloom said. "Yeah, it'll come back count on it," Stella winked, as the minsteral finished his song and another act came on. _'They're right, I will get it back, I just need to make Helia see that I was the one who saved him, not Krystal." _

_A/N: Until next time, I hope you guys enjoyed,_

_VB20_


	13. A Moment Like This

**Authoress Notes: **Writing this chapter was emotional and fun at the same time. I know it's been a while since I last updated almost a month, and I apologize for the long delay.I did my best to make sure this wasn't full of any grammar or spelling errors. Getting the insipration wasn't hard, but it's a chapter I know you guys are going to love. There is major FLUFF/the moment you've all been waiting for. It took me an hour but it was sooo worth you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! If there are any errors that I missed, please let me know.

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks girl! She will get it back, and oh yeah Krystal is gonna be mad once she finds out what happens this chapter :)**

**TaylorSwiftFloraVevo: Thanks :) Well no more waiting, here it is.**

**Guest: Thanks :D I'm glad you think it's interesting. **

**lilmissannoyance: Thanks :) I hate grammar and spelling soo much, I try to get each character right lol.**

**Angel: Thanks :D He will, and Krystal's gonna be running for the hills. **

**101ghettogirl: Thanks! **

** abrilroman.94: Gracias! Así que usted es de Agrentina? Eso es realmente genial. Estoy muy fluido en español, así que entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Me alegro de que estés disfrutando de la historia :)**

**Guest: Thanks :) I'm updating now!**

**HappyHappy102: Thanks ;) I wanted to get this up ASAP!**

**Autumn: Thanks :) Aww that's really sweet of you, I love your name it's reall pretty.**

**NewQueen2012: Thanks :D The original is sooo sad, all right I'll go with that. I hate sad stories when the main character dies. **

**Aria: Thanks :) I'm happy you think it's epic, well it's settled, I'm going with that one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

Plot: AU Flora is a mermaid princess who rescues Helia a human prince from almost drowning, and she falls in love in with him, as he does with her. Even though they know they're both from different worlds, but they are willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what the cost. FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, MusaxRiven, TencaxTimmy, and LaylaxNabu

Some Hearts

By VampiressBeauty20

The ocean could be such a mysterious and beautiful place, waves a gorgeous turquoise color crashed against the sharp dark rocks that were scattered across the beach. Flora watched the last rays of the sunlight settled upon the quiet and peaceful beach. The dark crystal waters of her former home glistened in the distance. It was another beautiful sunset but something about it seemed so different. In all her years as a mermaid she had never seen one this amazing. A cool breeze caressed her skin as she let out a sigh. She sat upon one of the rock's closet to the water just thinking.

It had been a couple of weeks since she and her best friends had decided to become humans. Of course she didn't regret coming to the place she had longed so much to become a part of, the human world was a wonderful and beautiful place. The sky was painted in glorious shades of gold, red, and pink and the ocean was a dark blue, seeming to melt into the gun-metal grey clouds on the horizon. The air was cool but not too cold and smelled of ocean and the rapidly approaching night. Her fingers ran through the smooth sand.

_'They all really seem to like it here, it was like we were truly meant for this kind of life one on land and not in the sea. Bloom fell in love Sky and it's so clear that he feels the same towards her. They were destined for each other, he loves her so much. I see the way Brandon looks at Stella everyday and he treats her the way a girl should be treated, he's so good and honest to her. Timmy really likes Tecna and I can see it's starting to turn into something more, both of them are so cute together. Musa's really into Riven and he treats her well. Layla and Nabu, they are so in love as well. I wasn't sure even if she was going to like him, but she let her tough girl guard down. I wonder how everyone else is doing below the sea, Grandmother and Hagen, Bloom's parents, my parents, I hope they are all well. I miss them so much, but honestly being here feels right,'_ she thought pulling her knee's closer to her chest.

At first when she drank down the bottle's contents that Valtor had given to her and her friends was an ancient poison, to trick them. But as the pain began to burn through their bodies felt the fires of hell. Flora assumed it was her punishment for not listening to her grandmother, disobeying Faragonda going to the human world because she had fallen in love with Helia. She could hear a voice through the darkness, telling her impossible things, and recognized it as Helia. It had only been fitting for her she supposed, to spend an eternity on fire listening to the one voice that brought her complete peace.

But as the fire and agony began to fade, she fell into a deep slumber. His sweet and gentle voice remained. She awoke in the sunlight of a brand new day dawning in Helia's arms. His fingers stroking her brow, and she wondered if Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, and Tecna were all right.

They had made it through the transformation and were well. Helia was gentle and kind as ever, Brandon explaining that he and his friends had found them washed up on the beach. She and her friends wouldn't have believed him if not for the fact that their tails were gone and in place each of were a pretty pair of long human legs.

It was the most horrific nightmare and most fantastic dream at the same time. She had been turned into a human, but at the same time she had finally found the only man who had ever meant anything to her. The impossible had come true, and it was all reality.

Helia taught her how to walk and all the new things she needed to know to survive in her new life. He was very patient, trying to shield her from the worst of herself as she worked through the raw emotions that her metamorphosis brought out. The sharp pain in Flora's feet was hard at first to bear, but she managed to deal with it. Sneaking down to the ocean at night to cool her feet in the cold sea water. It felt so nice against them.

"Flora?" a soft gentle voice suddenly snapped the former mermaid out of her thoughts. She turned to see Helia standing there leaning against one of the rocks, his shirt shelves rolled up and his collar unbuttoned. The wind was blowing through his dark blue hair which hung loosely about his shoulders. She smiled to herself that not even the beauty and gentleness of the sunset behind her could compare the man that she had fallen in love with.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. _"Just watching the sunset, it's so beautiful and peaceful," _she replied.

He smiled, "It is beautiful, but as beautiful compared to a girl sitting here." Her face immediately turned a bright red color, as he slowly walked over and sat down beside looked into his gorgeous eyes and felt herself getting lost into them, her cheeks were burning. Helia couldn't take his eyes off the goddess in front of him, she was beautiful inside as she was out.

"Do you remember at the festival when I said that you seemed so familiar to me?" he said, taking her hand into his. She nodded. _"Yes I remember." _She never expected him to open up about his past, but he recalled bits and pieces of his memory. His whole family was pestering him to constantly get married and find a wife, to marry a woman of royalty and noble blood in her veins so that the families bloodline would continue. If she could still speak, then she would tell him more about the home that she left and the wonderful memories that she carried inside her heart.

"I'm glad to know you're feeling better and getting back on your feet."

_"Thanks Helia, I am feeling alot better. I want to keep walking and getting stronger so that I can leave and not be a bother to you anymore."_

"Flora, you've never been a bother to me or anyone else for that matter. I enjoy having you with me, and so does everyone else at Red Fountain. In fact, you and your friends have brought so much life into it from the moment you arrived." Helia smiled at her.

_'Thanks but what will your parents think when you start going out again?" _she asked. _'You're an amazing guy and you can't stay single for long. They want you to get married, settle down and have a family." _

It was his turn to blush. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

_"Thank you."_

"Flora I have something to ask you." He became a little nervous in saying that. _"What is it Helia?" _she could sense the nervousness in his voice. He gazed at her intently, "I've been thinking."

_"About what?" _she was worried for a moment.

"It's important for me to tell you this now," he said with a deliberate and urgent tone. "Even though it's been a couple of weeks since I've known you, I've taken a strong liking to you and I was hoping you would do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date." He looked into her beautiful green eyes.

She smiled, she had taken a liking to him also but didn't think someone as wonderful and handsome as him would ever like a girl like her. _"Of course Helia, I would love to go out with you." _

His eyes brightened as the feeling's he had for her were returned. "How about tonight? It's Friday and we're both free."

_'Sure, what would you like to do?" _her eyes glowed with happiness. _"Why me? You have a long list of beautiful women to choose from and you picked me." _

"Flora you are the most beautiful, wonderful,and amazing woman who I've ever come across. The weird question is why would someone as pretty and kind as you pick someone the likes of me?"

_"Your personality I guess. Even though you are the sexiest and most gorgeous guy I've met. It's what attracted me to you from the moment I saw you that night from the ocean. You were sitting on the boat's mast sketching."_

He was about to say something else when he noticed a single diamond like tear slide down her cheek and his breath caught again. He couldn't bear to see her cry, to see her in such pain. He didn't understand why she got so anxious and nervous around him. Sighing the prince reached over and slid his fingers underneath her chin, titliing to her face to look at him. "Are you all right?" he asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"_I'm sorry_," she quickly brushed away the tears from her eyes. "_I just can't bear to let you go. I...I...love you Helia. I always have even though it's been a short amount of time._" Helia breath caught in his throat. Did he just hear her correctly? She LOVED him? He knew their feelings had reached beyond the level of that of a crush, but he never expected her to love him back. He wasn't going to deny it any longer, he had fallen in love with her.

"I suppose it's only fair to warn you that I've fallen in love with you too," he murmered. She instantly blushed red as a tomato but moved closer to him, her green eyes sparkling. Helia looked into her green eyes a desire arising inside his orbs of azure A look of hunger and want, a hunger for her love and her soul. They sat together gazing into each other's eyes for some amount of time, and then he gently reached out to brush a piece of her hair that was hanging in the way behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, and then felt his fingers lightly trailing over her face. He traced her eyelids and the shadows underneath her eyes,caressing her cheekbones and over her lips. She opened her eyes to find his face merely inches from her own. His lips were trembling as his eyes searched her face, wordlessly asking her permission for something she really wanted more than life itself.

His eyes slowly closed as his lips brushed against hers, he lifted her chin and brought her closer. Helia smiled and they shared a passionate kiss, melding as close as possible to each other. He wound his arms around her waist, running his hands up and down the graceful contours of her back. She felt myself getting lost in a wave of passion. His lips tasted like rich, sweet chocolate, every bite was so tempting and so sweet. She felt his tongue slowly sliding across her lips, before she opened her mouth to let him in.

Their tongues caressed each others mouths, as the heat between them became even more intense. Flora gently wrapped her arms around his neck, as they continued to kiss. His hands ran down her arms, before he felt his heart beating even harder. His lips slowly traced the outside of her neck, as he planted hot kisses on her collarbone. Flora threw back her head, moaning at the pleasure he was giving her.

As they broke apart for air, his fingers caressed her bare shoulder. "I've never met anyone like you," he said before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the palace.

_A/N: See you guys next time which will be soon,_

_VB20_


End file.
